<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfume by Desuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242542">Perfume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke'>Desuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Mutual Pining, Perfume, Pheromones, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Artoria, menunggu dengan sabar bagaimana reaksi yang akan dia berikan setelah mencium wangi parfumnya. Jika tidak berhasil, ingatkan dia menyewa orang-orang untuk menghajar Cu Chulainn nanti. Ya. Bisa-bisanya seorang Gilgamesh mempercayai kata-kata bodoh rakyat jelata seperti itu.</p><p>Hanya saja... ketika wajah Artoria mulai memerah dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, Gil tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'-nya nanti.</p><p>Dan siapa sangka... dia menyukai ini.</p><p>Gilgamesh x Artoria Pendragon Oneshot/Fanfic Commission for Frozen Fire/Mind to RnR?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>I am the one, I'm here, infiltrated</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Your time has come to be downgraded</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I've already won as far as I can see, so keep your eyes on me</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>"...Sekian dari rapat kita hari ini untuk acara akhir tahun Universitas Fate."</p><p>Terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang menarik perhatian setiap dia melilitkan ujung rambut dengan jari telunjuknya saat berpikir.</p><p>"Apa ada pertanyaan atau saran yang ingin ditambahkan?"—kali ini dia bertanya sembari menurunkan kertas di tangannya lalu menatap seluruh anggota rapat yang duduk mengitari meja besar di depannya.</p><p>Untuk beberapa waktu, Leonardo Da Vinci menunggu teman-temannya itu saling berdiskusi dengan satu sama lain. Seperti saling menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dari Da Vinci sebelum mereka benar-benar menutup rapat bulanan ini. Pertemuan mereka berikutnya adalah akhir bulan depan dan mereka harus memiliki laporan yang berkembang dari sebelumnya. Jadi, lebih baik memanfaatkan waktu yang ada semaksimal mungkin.</p><p>Namun setelah menuggu sekitar lima menit dan tidak ada yang bersuara langsung, Da Vinci menghela napasnya, "Baiklah, kuanggap kalian semua sudah mengerti ya. Aku dan beberapa orang di sini perlu bertemu dengan Wakil Rektor untuk hasil rapat sekarang," ucap Da Vinci sembari menunjuk orang-orang di belakangnya yang termasuk bagian inti dalam organisasi ini, "lalu Artoria?"</p><p>Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Artoria Pendragon yang sedang merapikan bukunya itu menoleh sedikit. Ekspresi perempuan berambut pirang alami itu tetap terlihat datar meskipun Da Vinci tersenyum lembut padanya.</p><p>"Untuk laporan divisi logistik bisa menyusul. Jadi tenang saja, oke?"</p><p>Da Vinci menyipitkan kedua matanya dan suaranya sengaja dikeraskan agar beberapa orang dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sepertinya orang utama yang dimaksud pun segera menyadarinya karena dia mendecih pelan dan berdiri dari kursinya, bersama dengan para anggota lain di divisi mereka masing-masing.</p><p>Artoria tidak membalas apapun selain mengangguk. Da Vinci tidak merubah senyumannya dan ikut berdiri. Dia keluar dari pintu depan bersama beberapa orang yang mengikutinya.</p><p>Kedua mata Artoria masih mengikuti Da Vinci sampai pintunya tertutup. Perempuan yang masih mengenakan kacamata bacanya itu membereskan buku di tangannya untuk dia masukkan ke dalam tas. Meskipun dia menyadari seseorang berjalan mendekatinya, dia tidak menghentikan kegiatannya—bahkan terlihat sedikit terburu-buru saat dia memasukkan kacamata ke dalam kotak. Setidaknya sampai orang itu duduk di atas meja tepat di samping buku Artoria.</p><p>"Apa-apaan tadi?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Artoria masih ingin melihat bukunya saja sampai dia menghela napas dan akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak melangkahiku dan melapor langsung pada Da Vinci lagi, 'kan?"</p><p>Kedua iris berwarna <em>dark blood red</em> dan <em>forest green </em>itu tenggelam pada satu sama lain dengan tekanan emosi yang kurang lebih sama.</p><p>Artoria yang mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu memutuskan tatapan itu lebih dulu. Kedua bibirnya masih terkatup rapat saat dia memasukkan buku terakhirnya. Pemuda yang menyadari dia sedang diabaikan itu semakin terlihat kesal. Walau begitu dia sabar menunggu hingga Artoria berdiri dari kursinya dan dia reflek memegang pergelangan tangannya, "Hei—"</p><p>"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, Gil." Jawab Artoria. Membiarkan tangannya masih di genggaman pemuda itu, "...Jika itu bisa disebut kesalahan." Bisiknya meski tidak peduli didengar oleh pemuda di depannya.</p><p>Laki-laki bernama lengkap Gilgamesh itu terlihat membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi dan rahangnya terasa mengeras. Menahan seluruh emosi yang ada meski genggamannya tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Entah apakah karena genggamannya tidak terlalu sakit untuk Artoria atau bagaimana, tapi Artoria tidak begitu bereaksi ketika Gil menambah tenaga pegangannya.</p><p>Lagipula, pada akhirnya genggaman itu terlepas tanpa diminta. Artoria pikir dia sudah bisa pergi sekarang, namun Gil menghela napasnya sebelum berkata, "Bodoh sekali," Artoria tidak tahu itu dimaksudkan untuk siapa namun pada akhirnya dia diam memperhatikan pemuda dengan rambut pirang alami seperti dirinya itu, "terserahlah. Divisi logistik akan ada rapat sore ini. Sebaiknya kau tidak lupa untuk datang nanti sore. Kabari juga anggota yang lain."</p><p>"Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa." Sambar Artoria langsung sembari mengaitkan lengan tas di atas bahunya, "Justru harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, Gil. Kau ketua divisi, tapi masih belum datang ke rapat hingga hari ini dengan berbagai alasan padahal kau sendiri yang mengatur jadwalnya."</p><p>Tangan Artoria menggenggam erat lengan tas di bahunya saat Gil yang hendak pergi itu berhenti. Gil menoleh sedikit ke belakang melihat Artoria yang masih mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dengan kesal. Untuk beberapa saat, dia tidak terlihat akan membalas dan hanya mengusap belakang lehernya.</p><p>"Tenang, waktunya sudah dekat, mungkin aku akan datang hari ini."</p><p>Kedua alis Artoria semakin mengerut ke dalam, "...Mungkin?"</p><p>Nada tanya yang Artoria tekankan lagi membuat Gil membuka sedikit mulutnya sebelum tersenyum penuh arti.</p><p>"Yah, walaupun aku tidak ada..."</p><p>Gil kembali mendekati Artoria yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu. Dia sedikit membungkuk saat menjentikkan jarinya pada dahi Artoria yang tidak sempat menghindar. Artoria reflek mengeluarkan rintihan protesnya sementara Gil tertawa kecil.</p><p>"...kau bisa mengaturnya 'kan, nona besar Pendragon?"</p><p>Setelah mengatakan itu, Gil langsung mundur dengan cepat dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang dia kenakan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Artoria yang telah kepanasan melihat tingkahnya.</p><p>Seolah lupa dengan kebiasaan tenangnya dalam situasi apapun, Artoria berteriak kesal sembari menutupi dahinya, "Kau tetap harus datang, Gil!"</p><p>Yang diteriaki hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan tanpa melihat ke belakang hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tidak terlihat lagi setelah keluar dari pintu. Artoria menggertakkan giginya semakin kesal dengan suara keras dan tangan telah terkepal di depan wajahnya seakan siap meninju siapapun. Mungkin paling tidak dia akan benar-benar memukul meja untuk meluapkan emosinya seandainya dia tidak melihat ke belakang dan menyadari masih ada beberapa anak di dalam ruangan yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka sejak awal.</p><p>Begitu tahu Artoria telah sadar, mereka langsung buru-buru membuang muka. Mencoba fokus dengan topik lain bersama teman dekat mereka atau bahkan sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Artoria hanya bisa menghela napas dan ikut berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada orang-orang yang berusaha menganggap kejadian sebelumnya tidak ada.</p><p>Mari mulai penjelasan sedikit untuk pembuka.</p><p>Organisasi yang baru saja rapat ini adalah kelompok sementara yang terdiri dari ketua setiap jurusan di Universitas Fate. Mereka adalah perwakilan yang nantinya akan menyampaikan aspirasi untuk kesuksesan acara lalu menjadi jembatan penghubung antara Rektor dengan para mahasiswa lain di setiap jurusannya. Tujuan utama organisasi ini sendiri adalah fokus menuju keberhasilan acara tahunan yang sudah diwajibkan oleh Rektor untuk dirayakan bersama seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.</p><p>Selain untuk menunjukkan ciri khas Universitas Fate di mata dunia, pesta akhir tahun ini juga diharapkan bisa membuat hubungan antar jurusan menjadi lebih harmonis dan mau menghargai perbedaan yang ada terhadap satu sama lain. Setidaknya itu adalah niat terpuji yang bisa dipertimbangkan, mengesampingkan perasaan setiap individu yang ada.</p><p>Artoria Pendragon adalah ketua Jurusan Manajemen. Walau dia bukan tipe yang terlihat akan menikmati pesta, setidaknya Artoria benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius. Tentu perempuan yang rapi, rajin dan terkendali seperti dirinya tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab sejak dia mengajukan diri sebagai ketua salah satu jurusan terbesar di Universitas Fate tersebut.</p><p>Hanya satu kelemahan Artoria selama memegang jabatan ini, selalu mengerjakan segala hal dengan serius membuat Artoria tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan baik. Banyak yang salah sangka terhadap dirinya, mereka mengira Artoria tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang lain mengingat ekspresinya yang hampir selalu datar. Atau paling tidak, baginya itu bukan prioritas. Orang-orang merasa dia bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian karena penampilan luarnya yang terlihat sempurna.</p><p>Hal ini membuat banyak asumsi masing-masing dan menjaga jarak darinya, demi menjaga perasaan mereka sendiri dan tetap mengandalkan Artoria tanpa benar-benar mengganggunya.</p><p>Entah apakah mereka salah atau tidak.</p><p>Semua pertanyaan mereka simpan sendiri karena tidak banyak yang benar-benar berani mendekati Artoria untuk menanyakan langsung padanya. Belum lagi jika harus mempertimbangkan latar belakangnya sebagai anggota keluarga Pendragon yang terkenal dengan aset dimana-mana. Artoria sendiri tidak terlihat pusing memikirkan apa pendapat orang lain pada dirinya dan dia tidak pernah berubah sehingga waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti.</p><p>Sampai akhirnya tidak terasa angkatan Artoria sudah memasuki semester <em>senior.</em></p><p>Artoria bekerja semakin keras dan tetap menjadi ketua jurusan yang pendiam dan apa adanya, dia rajin membantu sebagai asisten dosen dan teman-temannya. Semua menyukainya karena pekerjaannya yang selalu baik. Artoria pikir dia akan terus seperti ini, berjalan dalam garis putaran tidak berujung dengan pemandangan yang sama. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama dia tetap di garis lurus mematuhi aturan-aturan yang ada untuk membuatnya aman dan nyaman.</p><p>Hingga dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan yang jauh berbeda.</p><p>Tidak ada rasa kagum, tidak ada rasa menghargai.</p><p>Tidak ada rasa segan maupun hormat.</p><p>Pandangan itu menatapnya sebagai orang biasa... bahkan cenderung meremehkan.</p><p>Gilgamesh adalah ketua Jurusan Komunikasi. Mungkin bisa dibilang tipe yang berseberangan dengan Artoria secara umum. Pemuda berambut pirang yang cukup populer di angkatan mereka dari segala jurusan itu memiliki kepribadian yang ramah dan santai meski sesekali terdengar sombong. Namun sombong yang dia keluarkan sesuai dengan fakta sehingga tidak ada yang bisa protes dan hanya pasrah menerima kenyataan.</p><p>Gilgamesh biasa dipanggil Gil oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, atau bahkan dia sendiri yang meminta mereka memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Seperti penampilannya yang terkesan <em>fashionable </em>dan cukup <em>glamour </em>karena selalu menggunakan pakaian dengan <em>brand </em>mahal, Gil jelas tipe yang menantikan pesta akhir tahun nanti. Hanya saja dia telah menjadi ketua jurusannya karena dipilih—atau mungkin mendapat <em>voting </em>paksa—oleh teman-temannya. Berkat itu, sekarang Gil harus menjadi salah satu panitia acara yang hanya dia ingin nikmati mau tidak mau.</p><p>Sebenarnya di sisi lain menjadi panitia atau bahkan ketua salah satu divisi bukan hal yang sulit untuk seorang Gilgamesh. Cukup mengejutkan karena dia memiliki sisi kepemimpinan yang kuat dan berwibawa. Kharismanya membuat semua orang dapat percaya untuk mengandalkannya, selain itu pilihan dan analisis Gil juga hampir selalu tepat sasaran. Sampai hari ini mulai banyak orang-orang yang tidak meragukan kemampuannya dan menjadi pengikutnya karena rasa kagum yang tinggi.</p><p>Mungkin dia bisa disebut sebagai <em>natural-born-leader </em>yang sesungguhnya.</p><p>Di mata Gilgamesh, semua orang memiliki derajat yang sama. Walau tentu saja mereka masih di bawahnya. Jika ada yang iri dengannya, apa boleh buat Gil tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Berkat pola pikir seperti ini, Gil hampir tidak pernah benar-benar menganggap serius orang-orang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Apalagi dia sendiri menyadari sebagian besar orang-orang yang mengaku temannya itu hanya memanfaatkan ketenarannya untuk mengamankan posisi mereka.</p><p>Hanya segelintir yang Gilgamesh akui benar-benar tulus menganggapnya sebagai teman, walau sepertinya Gil tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa syukurnya dengan baik. Mereka orang-orang yang hampir tidak pernah memikirkan setiap kata dan perbuatan Gil. Hal yang membuat Gil dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri jika bersama orang-orang terpilih itu.</p><p>Yang jelas karena sudah terbiasa dengan sudut pandang seperti ini, entah Gilgamesh menyadarinya atau tidak ketika ada yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali berbeda dari orang lain.</p><p>Jurusan Manajemen dan Komunikasi masing-masing memiliki gedung sendiri dan kebetulan adalah tetangga dalam satu komplek yang sama. Tidak akan ada yang heran jika melihat dua ketua jurusan dengan pamor yang tinggi itu saling mengenal satu sama lain meskipun hanya sekedar saling tahu wajah.</p><p>Artoria mengenal Gilgamesh sebagaimana pemuda itu juga mengenalnya.</p><p>Hanya saja mereka tidak pernah benar-benar saling bicara sampai dipersatukan dalam satu divisi yang sama pada organisasi ini.</p><p>Artoria hampir tidak pernah protes pada takdir yang diterimanya. Mungkin ini adalah yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Harus Artoria akui, dia nyaris tidak pernah memikirkan pembagian kelompok belajar karena orang-orang akan datang sendiri untuk bisa satu kelompok dengannya. Meskipun pada akhirnya sebagian besar Artoria yang mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian, setidaknya nilai untuknya sudah aman.</p><p>Karena itu, dalam organisasi kali inipun Artoria hampir mengira dia akan menjadi ketua divisi lagi seperti biasa...</p><p>...seandainya orang-orang tidak langsung menunjuk Gilgamesh hingga melupakan keberadaannya.</p><p>Jika diingat lagi, itu pertama kalinya Artoria Pendragon mengalami frustasi walau dia belum bisa menunjukkannya dengan baik hingga sekarang.</p><p>"Umm... <em>senior </em>Artoria?"</p><p>Tersentak kaget, Artoria menoleh dan melihat tiga anak perempuan yang dia kenali sebagai juniornya. Mereka menatapnya segan dan penuh rasa hormat seperti biasa, menatap Artoria penuh harap. Kedua mata Artoria mengedip sekali sebelum dia mengatur napas dan memasang ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.</p><p>"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya tenang.</p><p>Mereka langsung menunjukkan senyuman lebar dan berdiri berdampingan, "Dosen mengatakan kau bisa mengajarkan kami di permasalahan ini. Jadi, mungkin jika tidak keberatan..." ucapannya menggantung saat dia ragu-ragu menunjukkan salah satu soal di buku yang dia berikan pada Artoria.</p><p>Ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali ketika dia menerima buku yang dimaksud lalu membacanya, "Oh, masalah ini..." Artoria dengan lancar langsung menjelaskan pada ketiga adik kelasnya. Mereka membuka buku lain dengan cekatan dan mencatat semuanya.</p><p>"...bagaimana? Sudah mengerti?"</p><p>Artoria mengembalikan bukunya lalu mereka langsung menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar, "Ya! Terima kasih, <em>senior </em>Artoria!" teriak mereka senang.</p><p><em>Well, </em>menerima ucapan syukur seperti ini tidak buruk juga, "Sama-sa—"</p><p>"WAH, <em>SENIOR </em>GILGAMESH!"</p><p>"KYAAAAA, <em>SENIOR!</em>"</p><p>"<em>SENIOR </em>GIIILL!"</p><p>Teriakan di belakang memotong kata-kata Artoria dan membuat suaranya tercekat. Ketiga gadis di depannya mencoba mengintip dari balik bahunya. Artoria masih enggan berbalik meskipun ketiga adik kelasnya itu juga sudah tertarik dengan <em>senior </em>mereka yang lain, "<em>Senior </em>Gilgamesh dari Jurusan Komunikasi! <em>Lucky!</em>" teriak salah satu dari mereka sebelum berlari melewati Artoria yang tidak berpindah dari posisinya.</p><p>Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kerumunan baru telah terbentuk di belakangnya. Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu akhirnya menoleh sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Gil baru saja keluar dari gedung serbaguna di belakang mereka—tempat yang sama dimana Artoria juga baru saja keluar. Lokasi yang sebelumnya tenang itu telah ramai dengan para penggemar Gilgamesh yang belakangan semakin tidak malu menunjukkan antusiasme mereka.</p><p>Gilgamesh terlihat santai menunjukkan senyumannya dan menerima kawanan yang langsung menyapanya terang-terangan hingga menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Nada sombong tentu masih terdengar dari setiap katanya namun para penggemarnya itu tidak terlihat keberatan—bahkan sebagian terlihat begitu memujanya. Artoria tidak habis pikir melihat ini dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah cukup melihat, Artoria kembali menghadap depan dan berjalan pergi.</p><p>Suara langkah yang terdengar menjauh membuat Gil yang tadinya menatap hangat para perempuan hingga laki-laki di depannya itu kehilangan senyumannya dan menoleh. Dia memperhatikan punggung seseorang yang dikenalnya dari kejauhan. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya sebelum dia kembali menatap orang-orang di depannya dengan senyuman ramah yang sama seperti sebelumnya.</p><p>Baru saja Gil akan membuka mulutnya untuk izin pergi ke suatu tempat, suara di belakang menghentikannya.</p><p>"Kau lihat <em>senior</em> Gil dan Artoria di ruangan tadi?" Gilgamesh sedikit melirik ke belakang tanpa menoleh sepenuhnya untuk melihat dua pemuda berbicara pada satu sama lain, "Seperti biasa mereka masih tidak bisa akur ya haha."</p><p>Temannya itu menimpali, "Aneh ya, padahal <em>senior</em> Artoria selalu terlihat tenang, tapi <em>senior</em> Gil selalu berhasil membuatnya teriak."</p><p>"Ahaha, tapi salahnya <em>senior</em> Gil juga sih yang selalu mencari masalah."</p><p>"Kau benar, kenapa ya? Padahal—" saat dia sedang berbicara, bahunya menyenggol tubuh seseorang sehingga dia reflek berbalik, "—oh, maaf. Eh?"</p><p>Menyadari yang baru saja dia tabrak adalah tokoh utama pembicaraan mereka, pemuda itu langsung melompat dan mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh antara dirinya dengan Gilgamesh, "<em>SE-SENIOR GIL! </em>Ma-Maaf!" teriaknya panik. Ekspresi datar Gil tidak berubah dan itu membuatnya semakin kalut, "A-Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Permisi!" teriaknya sebelum kabur sembari menarik temannya yang juga tidak kalah takut. Sepertinya diam-diam berharap Gil tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.</p><p>Tidak hanya Gil, para penggemarnya yang lain juga menatap kepergian dua laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Sampai salah seorang dari mereka melihat jam dan berkata, "Oh! Sebentar lagi ada kelas," ucapan ini disusul dengan berbagai pernyataan lainnya, "<em>senior </em>Gil, kami pergi duluan ya. Sampai jumpa lagi!" teriaknya dan mereka pun pergi satu persatu.</p><p>Gilgamesh telah melihat ke arah mereka dan menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya, "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.</p><p>Setelah tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya, Gil menghilangkan senyumnya. Dia mendengus pelan, kedua matanya bergerak melirik tempat dimana terakhir dia melihat punggung seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Meskipun Gil tahu dia tidak akan menemukan siapapun, dia tetap melihat ke arah yang sama seperti menunggu sesuatu... sebelum menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu dan pergi dalam diam.</p><p>Seandainya saja mereka tahu betapa berat masalah yang sedang dipikulnya sekarang.</p><p>"<em>Stupid mongrel.</em>"</p><p>...Setidaknya bagi Gilgamesh sendiri.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Prompt © Frozen Fire</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Story © Kira Desuke</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Warnings : Sexual &amp; Violence scene, semi-OOC, harsh languages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Main Pair : GilArtoria (Gilgamesh x Artoria Pendragon)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Genres : Romance/Friendship</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rate : M</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Fanfic Commission for Frozen Fire</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>PERFUME</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Di awal, Artoria tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun.</p><p>Perbedaan perlakuan yang membuat tombol pengendali emosi yang selama ini berdebu di dalam tubuhnya itu tertekan perlahan.</p><p>Bagi Artoria yang selalu memegang prinsip untuk tidak membedakan perlakuannya pada siapapun, butuh waktu sampai dia menyadari bahwa memang ada yang berbeda. Artoria ingat saat pertama kali dia berbicara langsung pada Gilgamesh. Dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tidak menyembunyikan apapun seperti biasa, Artoria menjulurkan tangannya di depan Gil yang sedang duduk, tangan menopang dagu pemuda itu di atas meja.</p><p>"...Salam kenal, Artoria Pendragon. Kau bisa memanggilku Artoria." Ucapnya <em>to the point </em>dan lancar tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.</p><p>Artoria masih menunggu tangannya disambut oleh jabatan tangan yang sama. Gil melirik tangan Artoria lalu melihat wajahnya, terus begitu beberapa kali sebelum dia mendengus dan membuang mukanya.</p><p>"Gilgamesh. Panggil Gil saja."</p><p>Kata-kata dengan nada malas itu membuat Artoria membuka mulutnya sedikit. Sadar bahwa Gil tidak akan pernah menjabat tangannya membuat dia menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Artoria menarik kursi di samping Gil dan duduk di sana. Tanpa bertukar kata lagi, mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan masing-masing. Gil hanya melirik Artoria ketika dia mulai membuka buku catatan lalu mengenakan kacamata bacanya.</p><p>Dari sudut ini, Gil bisa melihat pucuk kepala Artoria yang sedikit menunduk saat dia mencatat banyak tulisan sesuai dengan apa yang dibacakan oleh Da Vinci di depan ruangan. Tidak ada yang berpikir untuk menulis sistematis penyusunan acara yang nantinya di-<em>print out </em>lalu dibagikan ke seluruh anak selain Artoria. Memikirkan ini membuat Gil mendengus menahan tawa sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Da Vinci dengan malas.</p><p>Tapi, Artoria menyadari itu sebelum Gil sempat membuang mukanya. Dia menatap sisi wajah Gil sebelum menghela napasnya, "Ada yang lucu, Gil?" tanya Artoria sembari meletakkan tangannya yang memegang pena di atas meja.</p><p>Gil kembali melirik Artoria dan mendengus lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya, "Ya, ada." Artoria memiringkan kepalanya dan hendak bertanya lagi, namun Gil dengan cepat meliriknya kembali dan tertawa meremehkan, "Kau."</p><p>Artoria masih tenang dan dia melihat kedua tangannya, "Apa yang membuatku terlihat lucu?"</p><p>Pertanyaan balik ini membuat Gil kehilangan tawanya. Di saat yang sama, Artoria kembali mendongak untuk menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang masih sama. Gil mendengus lebih keras dan kini benar-benar membelakangi Artoria yang masih bingung melihat perilakunya.</p><p>"Terserahlah, dasar bodoh."</p><p>...Itu mungkin ejekan pertama yang Artoria dengar dari Gil.</p><p>Artoria sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan hangat dan dingin, jadi jika Gilgamesh masuk kategori kedua, dia tidak akan keberatan. Hanya saja setelah itu, Artoria menyadari Gil sebenarnya tidak sedingin kelihatannya, dia masih ramah dan berteman baik dengan siapapun bahkan dengan orang asing yang baru dia temui sekalipun. Perilaku khusus Gil padanya seperti menunjukkan rasa benci yang tidak tertahankan seolah Artoria pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal padanya.</p><p>Tentu saja Artoria tidak berniat memikirkannya. Apa saja yang orang lain pikirkan tentang dirinya bukan urusannya. Selama tidak mengganggu kehidupannya dan keluarganya lebih jauh, Artoria akan menerimanya.</p><p>Sampai mereka berdua masuk ke dalam divisi Logistik yang sama.</p><p>Da Vinci mendeklarasikan Gil sebagai ketua divisi dan Artoria adalah wakilnya. Memang Artoria akui dia frustasi, tapi jika ini memang pilihan terbaik untuk kelancaran proyek maka Artoria akan tetap melakukan usaha terbaiknya.</p><p>Namun, perilaku Gil yang seenaknya mulai mengganggu harmonisasi kerja sama yang seharusnya ada. Artoria tidak bisa mengambil alih karena keterbatasan kuasa. Salah satu contohnya, sejak divisi ini dibuat dari dua bulan lalu, Gil hampir tidak pernah datang ke rapat divisi yang seharusnya dia pimpin. Divisi logistik bertugas untuk mencari tempat-tempat peminjaman barang yang dibutuhkan sampai <em>catering</em> makanan nanti. Dan sejauh ini, hanya divisinya yang belum ada pergerakan maju sedikitpun secara nyata.</p><p>Proses diskusi mereka akan terhambat ketika sudah waktunya meminta konfirmasi dari Gil. Usaha Artoria yang berusaha mengejar Gil selalu berakhir dengan perlakuan sinis yang hanya dibalas setengah-setengah. Tapi, jika yang mendekati Gil adalah anggota divisi logistik yang lain, Gil mau menjawabnya dengan lancar dan akhirnya masalah selesai dengan cepat. Hal yang membuat Gil semakin dielu-elukan sebagai pemimpin dan dia menjadi semakin besar kepala di mata Artoria.</p><p>Satu kali. Artoria masih bisa sabar dan berpikir mungkin lain kali Gil mau mendengarnya.</p><p>Dua kali. Artoria mulai merasa ada yang aneh, namun dia sendiri enggan berubah.</p><p>Tiga kali. Artoria merasa jengah dan akhirnya menanyakan langsung pada Gil apa yang salah dari dirinya, Gil tidak menjawab dan pergi begitu saja.</p><p>Empat kali. Artoria mencoba untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada Gil melalui salah satu <em>junior </em>mereka dan Gil langsung menerimanya tanpa ada yang aneh. Saat Artoria melakukan dengan cara yang persis sama, Gil masih tetap mengabaikannya dengan berbagai macam alasan konyol.</p><p>Lima kali.</p><p>...Ah, sudahlah.</p><p>Perlahan tapi pasti Artoria akhirnya terbiasa meski emosinya mulai terpancing juga. Namun Artoria yang paling tahu jika dia sendiri yang terpancing oleh emosi maka tidak akan ada keuntungan untuknya, bahkan kemungkinan besar memperburuk posisinya. Semua orang sudah terlalu buta mencintai Gil dan sampai tahap ini tidak ada yang bisa Artoria perbuat untuk mengubahnya.</p><p>Mungkin dia memang harus... mengalah?</p><p><em>Well, </em>bukan berarti Artoria tidak pernah berjuang sendiri, dalam menjalani tugas dia sudah menemukan beberapa kandidat yang cocok untuk tempat peminjaman barang dan <em>catering </em>namun semuanya ditolak oleh ketua divisinya itu—entah karena apa. Sekali waktu Artoria akhirnya mencoba melewati Gil dan langsung melaporkan rekomendasinya pada Da Vinci. Tentu saja begitu Gil mengetahuinya, dia marah besar dan membuat mereka bertengkar hebat di depan anggota lain hingga cukup menimbulkan keributan.</p><p>"Ini semua karena kau yang tidak mau menjalankan tugasmu, ketua!"</p><p>"Ahh, kau merasa lebih hebat? Lebih cocok menjadi ketua? Baiklah, silahkan ambil posisi ketua ini agar kau puas."</p><p>"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu! Aku hanya ingin kau mengerjakan tugasmu agar aku juga bisa mengerjakan tugasku!"</p><p>"Kau pikir kesibukanku hanya pada acara ini? Masih banyak kegiatan dalam waktu dekat di jurusanku yang harus kuperhatikan, nona."</p><p>"Kau pikir aku juga tidak sibuk!? Jika kau memang tidak bisa membagi waktumu, bagaimana jika kau mengatakannya langsung pada Da Vinci!?"</p><p>"Benar juga, aku memang tidak pantas menjadi ketua karena tidak bisa membagi waktu, lagipula ada nona Pendragon yang jauh lebih bisa diandalkan dan berpengalaman, 'kan?"</p><p>"Aku tidak—"</p><p>Dan begitu seterusnya seakan tidak bisa berakhir.</p><p>Semua perdebatan ini terasa semakin intens dan panas seiring dengan <em>volume </em>suara mereka yang terus meninggi. Tidak ada yang berani menengahi mereka, terutama para <em>junior </em>yang hanya bisa merinding ketakutan melihat Artoria pertama kalinya mengeluarkan suara keras dan Gilgamesh juga terlihat tidak menunjukkan senyumnya sedikitpun—sesuatu yang hampir jarang terjadi.</p><p>Setidaknya mereka terus seperti ini sampai Da Vinci ikut turun tangan lalu melerai mereka baik-baik. Dia meminta Artoria yang mengalah karena bagaimanapun juga jika dilihat dari luar, ada sedikit salah Artoria karena melangkahi Gilgamesh sebagai ketua sahnya. Tentu Da Vinci juga memarahi Gil, tapi siapa yang bisa menebak berapa lama ingatannya akan bertahan.</p><p>Kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin waktu itu adalah titik putar balik segalanya.</p><p>Artoria yang awalnya berusaha untuk tidak peduli, akhirnya sejak mulai kuliah di sini, dia merasa jengkel dengan kehadiran seseorang. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang pertama kali juga dalam hidupnya. Sebagai anak tunggal keluarga Pendragon yang merupakan salah satu keluarga petinggi di negeri ini, hampir seluruh keinginannya terpenuhi. Hanya pendidikan keras dari ayahnya yang membuat dia menjadi tipe perempuan yang serius dalam segala hal. Artoria hampir jarang bersosialisasi untung bersenang-senang, selama tidak ada tujuan apapun di baliknya.</p><p>Dan Artoria yang seperti itu harus bertahan dengan perilaku Gilgamesh sampai kelulusannya nanti?</p><p>Mungkin Tuhan sedang ingin memberi pelajaran baru padanya.</p><p>Kembali pada situasi sekarang, masih ingat kata-kata Gil yang akan datang pada rapat divisi mereka dua minggu lalu? Sejak itu, Gil masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Artoria yang pada akhirnya memang sudah terbiasa hanya menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas setiap membaca pesan Gil yang berisi seribu alasan. Dia muncul di grup chat divisi logistik untuk memberitahu jadwal kumpul lalu tidak memberi kepastian apakah dia akan datang atau tidak.</p><p>Jika dia tidak datang juga pada waktu yang ditentukan maka Artoria sudah dapat menebak hpnya akan berbunyi dengan pesan pribadi yang berisi topik rapat dari Gil padanya.</p><p>"Kalau dia memang membenciku, kenapa tidak katakan saja?"</p><p>Artoria menghela napasnya dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.</p><p>"Menyebalkan sekali."</p><p>Artoria ingat pagi ini dia mendapat pesan baru di grup chat dari Gil yang mengatakan bahwa nanti sore jam lima akan ada rapat lagi untuk membahas kendaraan yang membawa alat-alat berat. Dia sudah membayangkan akan menyampaikan pesan Gil melalui chat seperti biasa. Sudah siap memegang hp di tangannya selama perjalanan menuju ruangan yang disepakati, Artoria bisa merasakan langkahnya semakin berat saat tinggal beberapa meter lagi di depan ruangan.</p><p>Yang pasti hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Sudah mendekati akhir Minggu jadi hampir seluruh organisasi yang Artoria ikuti membuat rapat dadakan seharian penuh. Sekarang dia akan berjalan menuju rapat terakhir. Artoria berdehem pelan lalu menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum dia mendorong pintu di depannya.</p><p>"Permisi—"</p><p>Artoria yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu baru mendongak setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. Mengantisipasi beberapa anggota yang sudah duduk menantinya seperti biasa. Namun ketika Artoria membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam, kata-katanya terhenti.</p><p>Tidak ada siapapun di sini... selain ketua mereka.</p><p>Orang paling terakhir yang Artoria kira akan datang ke rapat ini.</p><p>"Gil...gamesh?" bisik Artoria bingung. Yang dipanggil masih menyandarkan bagian bawah tubuhnya pada sisi meja sembari memainkan hpnya tanpa menoleh. Artoria berjalan hati-hati mendekati Gil sembari melihat isi ruangan yang benar-benar kosong tanpa seorangpun selain mereka berdua, "Kau... sendiri? Dimana yang lain?"</p><p>Pertanyaan Artoria yang benar-benar terlihat kebingungan dan kini berdiri di tengah ruangan membuat Gil menghela napas sembari menutup hpnya. Dia berdiri tegap dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Seperti yang kau lihat, yang lain sudah pulang."</p><p>Jawaban ini membuat Artoria menatap Gil kaget dan reflek menahan napasnya, "...Apa?"</p><p>"Kau tidak buka grup chat?"</p><p>Artoria mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum membuka hpnya sendiri. Ada pesan masuk di dalam grup chat mereka yang belum terbaca olehnya. Kedua pupil Artoria sedikit membulat saat membaca pesan dari Gil yang bilang pasti datang hari ini dan rapat dimajukan satu setengah jam lebih cepat.</p><p>Seketika perasaan bersalah menekan dada Artoria. Kedua alisnya menunjukkan raut sedih dan tangannya mengepal di atas dadanya, "Maaf... Chat ini datang saat aku sedang rapat bersama Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa dan sepertinya aku tidak lihat karena terkubur dengan chat-chat lain." Jawab Artoria jujur. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada bersalah di setiap kata-katanya.</p><p>Memperkirakan Gil akan memarahinya dengan sinis seperti biasa, Artoria menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Mempersiapkan dirinya dengan kata-kata terburuk, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Bisiknya, dua tangannya terkepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.</p><p>Entah bagaimana ekspresi Gil sekarang, Artoria tidak berani menebaknya. Dia mulai kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu terlihat kekanakan di depan mata laki-laki itu. Rasanya Artoria ingin menggali lubang sedalam mungkin lalu masuk ke sana, duduk meringkuk dengan dua kaki yang dia peluk untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin kesalahan ringan seperti ini masih termaafkan, Artoria hanya tidak menghadiri rapat sekali dan sudah ada Gil yang menjelaskan langsung pada tim mereka.</p><p>Tapi... Artoria tetap tidak dapat menerimanya.</p><p>Aah, seandainya saja Gil tahu dia adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuat perempuan itu merasa begitu menyedihkan dan memalukan.</p><p>Gil masih diam beberapa saat. Memperhatikan kepala dengan rambut pirang yang menutupi ekspresi kedua mata wakil ketua divisinya itu. Ekspresi Gil sendiri sulit terbaca sampai dia menghela napasnya. Dia mengusap belakang kepalanya sebelum mendecih pelan.</p><p>"Jangan menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu, menyebalkan," ketus Gil sembari membuang mukanya. Artoria sedikit tersentak mendengar ini dan akhirnya dia mendongakkan kepalanya, "lagipula menyesal berat hanya karena kesalahan kecil seperti ini, kau benar-benar lucu, Artoria." Sinisnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.</p><p>Kedua pipi Artoria mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, "He-Hei, aku benar-benar serius minta ma—"</p><p>"Lupakan saja, bodoh." Gil masih tidak melihatnya dan meraih buku catatan di atas meja, "Daripada itu, kau tidak mau menanyakan apa saja yang dibahas pada rapat hari ini?" tanya Gil sembari membuka lembaran buku di tangannya.</p><p>"...Eh?" Artoria sedikit kaget saat dia mendengar itu dan dia menatap punggung Gil heran, "Iya... tapi aku pikir kau akan mengirimnya lewat chat atau email seperti biasa?"</p><p>Tangan Gil yang akan membuka lembar berikutnya berhenti.</p><p>"Dan lagi... bukankah kau juga ingin pulang?"</p><p>Artoria memberi pertanyaannya dengan hati-hati dan dia mengambil langkah untuk mendekat. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu Artoria menyadari sesuatu.</p><p>Hm?</p><p>Bau... apa ini?</p><p>Wakil ketua divisi logistik itu masih terpaku di posisinya ketika Gil mendengus keras dan berbalik menghadapnya lagi, "Haaah, kau ini menyusahkan sekali! Aku sudah sengaja menunggumu dan ini jawabanmu?" teriak Gil kesal tanpa menyadari Artoria yang melihatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali seolah ingin melihat Gil lebih jelas, "Sudahlah, dengarkan saja. Kau mau mencatatnya atau tidak?" tanya Gil lagi meski tidak mengurangi <em>volume </em>suaranya.</p><p>"O-Oh? Baik..." jawab Artoria kikuk sembari mengambil buku catatannya sendiri.</p><p>Gil masih diam menunggu dengan buku di tangannya sampai dia lihat Artoria sudah memegang bulpennya, "Sudah siap?" Artoria hanya mengangguk dan Gil menarik napasnya, "Baiklah, aku mulai. Dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap Gil dan memulai penjelasannya.</p><p>Selama menjelaskan apa yang tertulis di buku itu, Artoria terus menunduk dengan buku di tangannya. Posisi mereka berdua masih berdiri, namun saling menyandarkan pinggang ke bawah dengan pinggir meja di belakang mereka. Jarak di antara keduanya hanya terpaut satu meter lebih dikit, tidak terlalu dekat namun tidak terlalu jauh juga.</p><p>Hanya saja... Artoria merasa yakin dia mencium sesuatu yang asing. Dia masih belum tahu bau ini berasal dari mana. Bau itu mengganggu indra penciumannya hingga tidak bisa fokus seratus persen pada seluruh kata-kata yang Gil keluarkan. Beberapa kali Artoria mencoba melirik Gil yang masih tenang membacakan isi bukunya tapi ekspresinya tidak terlihat terganggu sedikitpun.</p><p>Apa memang dia yang aneh?</p><p>"Um... Gil?" mendengar panggilan itu, Gilgamesh mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak... mencium bau aneh?"</p><p>Gil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bau? Aku tidak mencium apa-apa." Kata-kata ini membuat kedua alis Artoria mengernyit dalam, "Hei, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Gil heran.</p><p>Artoria reflek menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan buku, "Ti-Tidak." Dia berdehem pelan untuk menstabilkan dirinya lalu kembali menulis, "Maaf, kau bisa lanjut, Gil." Ucap Artoria dengan nada yang terdengar dipaksakan.</p><p>Pemuda berambut pirang dan sebagian poninya sedang disisir ke belakang itu hanya diam sebelum melanjutkan bacaan sesuai yang diminta. Entah kenapa hari ini Gil terlihat menurut saja dan hanya sedikit protes yang keluar dari mulutnya jika dibandingkan dengan usaha Artoria selama ini saat mengejarnya, Artoria seharusnya merasa heran namun bau menyengat yang membuat tubuhnya tidak nyaman jauh lebih mengganggu pikirannya. Artoria mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam untuk menahan segala rasa yang ada dan tangannya bergerak cepat mencatat kata-kata Gil.</p><p>Ah benar... mungkin karena hari ini sangat melelahkan, hidungnya mulai tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Pasti begitu.</p><p>Artoria ingin segera menyelesaikan ini lalu pulang dan tidur.</p><p>"Hm... bagian ini lebih baik kugambar bagan saja," gumam Gil pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menutup bukunya lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Artoria, "spidolnya ada di dekatmu, berikan padaku." Pintanya dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa.</p><p>Artoria masih diam sembari mengatur napas saat dia menurunkan bukunya lalu meraih spidol di samping tubuhnya. Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Gil, namun kedua kakinya lebih lemas dari yang dia kira. Saat mencoba melangkah lebih jauh, sebelah kakinya tersandung dan tubuh Artoria jatuh terhuyung ke depan.</p><p>"Ah—"</p><p>"O-Oi!"</p><p>Secara reflek, Gil maju satu langkah ke depan dan menangkap tubuh Artoria yang jatuh lemas di depannya. Wajah Artoria langsung mengenai dada bidang Gil yang masih tertutup oleh baju kaos berwarna hitam dan jaket luaran berwarna merah. Untuk beberapa saat, Artoria masih diam di sana untuk mengatur napas dan kedua matanya terpejam.</p><p>Pusing... sekali.</p><p>Artoria membuka kedua matanya sebelum bergerak mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Di atasnya, Gil terlihat membuka sedikit mulutnya saat ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kedua mata Artoria masih terbuka setengah dan wajah Gil masih memburam di pandangannya. Artoria hanya bisa merasakan napas mereka yang saling menyapu wajah satu sama lain sebelum membuka-tutup mulutnya.</p><p>Entah bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu sekarang... namun Artoria bisa merasakan tangannya meraih baju Gil dan meremasnya, "Gil—"</p><p>"...Artoria?"</p><p>Panggilan Gil rasanya terdengar begitu jauh. Namun suara itu membuat Artoria memejamkan kedua matanya sekali sampai tiba-tiba dia mengerjapkannya berulang kali. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang tersisa, Artoria mendorong tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak. Dia melihat sekelilingnya sampai tatapannya kembali berhenti di depan wajah Gil yang hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi dari wajahnya.</p><p>"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"</p><p>Gil menunjukkan seringainya yang penuh arti—walau lebih tepat dikatakan seperti mengejek. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh dagu Artoria sebelum mengangkat kepala perempuan itu sedikit.</p><p>"Kau sedang tidak menggodaku, 'kan?"</p><p>Artoria bisa merasakan napasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah seketika. Dia segera melompat mundur, menjaga jarak antara dirinya dengan Gil sejauh mungkin. Bau asing yang pekat dan rasa malu yang memuncak membuat pikiran Artoria semakin tidak fokus, dia telah kehilangan sifat tenang yang selalu dibanggakannya. Artoria menggertakkan giginya kesal dengan kedua pipi yang masih merah padam.</p><p>"A-Aku sepertinya memang... sakit," jawab Artoria gelagapan sembari melihat kemanapun selain Gil yang telah melihatnya tanpa senyuman, "aku izin pulang duluan Gil, maaf." Setelah mengatakan itu, Artoria menyelipkan sebagian rambut di belakang telinganya lalu berlari cepat keluar kelas sembari memeluk tasnya dengan kuat.</p><p>"Ah, hei—" tanpa bisa menghentikan Artoria keluar dari ruangan, Gil hanya bisa melihat tangannya sendiri yang terangkat di udara.</p><p>Artoria masih berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya ataupun menoleh ke belakang. Dia mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya heran. Artoria tidak bisa lagi menahan ini. Kedua matanya yang mengernyit dalam mulai mengeluarkan air yang dia tahan mati-matian agar tidak jatuh. Tangannya masih setia menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Berusaha melupakan bau yang mungkin akan membuatnya semakin takut dengan kenyataan terhadap dirinya sendiri.</p><p>"Bodoh..."</p><p>Sungguh.</p><p>"...dasar... bodoh!"</p><p>Apa-apaan tadi?</p><p>Setelah Artoria berbelok menuju koridor dan menghilang, Gil akhirnya menurunkan tangannya pelan kemudian mendecak kesal sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Namun itu tidak lama karena dia kembali menghela napas dan ekspresinya sedikit berubah bingung.</p><p>"Reaksi dia..."</p><p>Gil menatap tubuhnya sendiri, memegang perut dan dadanya beberapa kali sebelum dia menatap kedua telapak tangannya.</p><p>"...bukan pura-pura—"</p><p>Mendengus menahan tawa walau masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Gilgamesh menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya.</p><p>"—jadi, itu benar-benar bekerja?"</p><p>Tanpa sadar kedua pipinya sendiri sudah mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis yang tidak akan pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Semua berawal pada pertemuan di antara para pemuda waktu itu.</p><p>"Hei, kalian tahu tentang parfum feromon?"</p><p>"...Hah?"</p><p>"Itu lho, yang katanya bisa memancing perempuan supaya suka sama kita!"</p><p>"Jangan dengar Cu, paling dia hanya membual lagi seperti biasa."</p><p>"Aku tidak membual! Ini benar kok! Lihat!" dengan bangga, pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru <em>spike </em>dan sebagian rambutnya dikuncir ke belakang itu menunjukkan kotak parfum yang terlihat mewah dengan pita berwarna merah eksotis yang mengikatnya, "Aku sudah mencoba memakainya saat ke <em>pub </em>kemarin, dan kalian tahu? Tiga perempuan hampir saja bertengkar karena memperebutkanku! Hahaha!" teriaknya bangga.</p><p>Sesuai yang dia harapkan, beberapa laki-laki yang duduk di hadapan meja yang sama itu akhirnya menoleh dan fokus dengan kotak parfum yang Cu Chulainn pegang. Pemuda berambut putih disisir ke belakang dan berkulit <em>tan </em>yang duduk tepat di samping Cu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, "Menggunakan parfum seperti ini bukankah ilegal?" tanyanya polos.</p><p>"Ya, ile—HAH!? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan Robin dan Billy juga menggunakan ini!" protes Cu yang langsung menunjukkan kepalan tinjunya pada Emiya—pemuda yang tadi bertanya.</p><p>Emiya masih terlihat tidak yakin dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menoleh pada Arjuna, pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam rapi keturunan India yang sedang meminum tehnya, "Apakah itu benar?"</p><p>Arjuna meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas piring sebelum menjawab, "Jangan tanya aku." Dia memberi jeda sebelum melirik Cu dengan pandangan malas namun jujur, "Aku tidak butuh parfum untuk menarik perhatian wanita, jadi maaf aku tidak mengerti eksistensi parfum seperti itu."</p><p>Perkataan ini langsung memicu hal lain bagi para pria di sana, terutama Cu yang langsung tersedak kesal dengan ujung kedua alis berdenyut, "Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku mengajak Karna yang makan di sini daripada kau." Ketusnya.</p><p>Tentu saja itu kata-kata tepat untuk Arjuna yang langsung memegang gagang cangkirnya hingga retak meskipun senyuman ramah—atau tidak—masih terlihat di wajahnya.</p><p>"Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku, anjing."</p><p>Pada akhirnya perdebatan di antara Cu dan Arjuna tidak terelakkan. Kebanyakan yang lain mulai ikut berdiri dari kursi dan mendukung siapapun yang mengucapkan kata-kata ejekan terbaik. Melihat meja mereka semakin ramai, Gil yang duduk di tengah dan menopang dagunya itu mendengus keras.</p><p>"Ini bodoh sekali." Ketus Gil sembari membuang mukanya, Fujimaru Ritsuka dan Enkidu di samping kanan-kirinya hanya tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, "Cepat habiskan minummu, Enkidu. Kita pergi dari sini." Gerutunya sembari melihat minuman Enkidu yang bahkan belum sampai setengah dari gelasnya.</p><p>Enkidu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dalam diam. Sementara itu, tawa lain muncul dan Gil melirik ke sumber suara, "Hahaha! Kau benar sekali, Gilgamesh! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyetujui pendapatmu!" Gil hanya mendecih dan membuang mukanya dari Ozymandias yang menatapnya bangga dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, "Pembicaraan rakyat jelata seperti ini memang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan kita, hahaha!"</p><p>Entah kenapa kenyataan bahwa dia disamakan oleh orang lain membuat Gil semakin kesal. Walau begitu, dia mengakui sebagian kata-kata Ozy ada benarnya. Gil tidak membalas apapun sampai dia melihat Cu yang telah berhenti meneriakkan balasannya pada Arjuna dengan napas terengah-engah.</p><p>"Hah... hah... iya deh, iya! Aku mengerti!" Cu berdiri lalu menunjuk Gil dan Ozy yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda, "Kalian yang pasti mendapatkan wanita yang kalian mau dengan mudah pasti bisa hidup tenang! Hargai kami di sini yang harus berjuang dong, boodooh!" teriak Cu dengan frustasi sebelum membuang mukanya dengan bibir yang dimajukan karena kesal.</p><p>Ozy menanggapi ini dengan tawa yang semakin keras, "HAHAHA! Aku senang kau bisa mengerti!" tawanya ini mengundang tawa beberapa teman mereka yang lain, sementara sebagian yang berpihak pada Cu mulai menggeram marah dengan perasaan penuh dengki.</p><p>Dan mereka semua tidak menyadari Gil yang masih diam di tempat duduknya. Kedua alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Cu sebelumnya.</p><p>"<em>Kalian yang pasti mendapatkan wanita yang kalian mau dengan mudah pasti bisa hidup tenang!"</em></p><p>Gil hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan—</p><p>"...Berisik."</p><p>—dan menggerutu kesal saat di kepalanya mulai muncul wajah seseorang yang belakangan mengganggu tidurnya.</p><p>Namun tanpa menyadari reaksi pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, Enkidu berhenti menyedot minuman dari sedotannya dan bertanya, "Tapi Cu, memangnya seberapa manjur parfum feromon itu? Apakah bisa digunakan untuk perempuan dan laki-laki?"</p><p>Cu mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan kembali tersenyum lebar, "Aha! Aku senang kau bertanya, Enkidu!" teriak Cu sembari mengambil kotak parfum yang sebelumnya dia letakkan di atas meja, "Aku tidak bisa bilang seratus persen, tapi sejauh ini aku mencobanya dan selalu berjalan lancar! Walau tergantung dengan sikap lawan jenis kita masing-masing karena ada perempuan yang bisa terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya dan ada juga yang akan berusaha menyembunyikannya haha."</p><p>Entah sejak kapan Cu sudah kembali menjadi pusat perhatian.</p><p>"Parfum feromon ini sendiri dibedakan untuk laki-laki dan perempuan. Jadi, mungkin jika ada dari kalian yang terpesona dengan wanita karena wangi tubuhnya, hati-hatilah! Bisa jadi mereka juga menggunakan parfum feromon untuk menarik perhatian kita. Untuk seberapa kuatnya juga mungkin berpengaruh dari harga, semakin mahal semakin manjur. Ada harga, ada barang. Kau tahu, trik penjual."</p><p>Penjelasan Cu semakin lama terdengar menarik. Gil tidak akan mengakui bahwa dia sendiri sudah mulai tenggelam dan memperhatikan kotak parfum di tangan Cu dengan seksama seolah ingin memakannya.</p><p>"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, reaksi wanita juga macam-macam. Mungkin untuk mereka yang pesolek akan langsung terlihat, tapi untuk tipe yang sulit didekati, mereka akan merasa tidak tenang, <em>kind of uneasy. </em>Kalian juga pasti akan sadar ketika dia terlihat tidak nyaman dan pikirannya tidak bisa konsentrasi."</p><p>Cu terlihat memegang dagunya sebelum menjentikkan jarinya dengan ekspresi senang.</p><p>"Tipe pemalu yang akan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan kalian meski sebenarnya mereka ingin sedekat mungkin dengan kalian. Untuk wanita seperti ini, kalian harus menjadi pihak yang aktif dan menekannya dengan pesona kalian sampai mereka tidak bisa menolak!"</p><p>Beberapa laki-laki menanggapi penjelasan Cu dengan 'oohh' yang panjang. Ozy mendengus malas dan meminum kaleng berisi anggur miliknya. Enkidu dan Fujimaru terlihat seperti baru saja mendengar informasi yang sangat berguna. Gil masih diam tanpa bergerak atau bersuara sedikitpun.</p><p>"Bagaimana? Kalian tertarik setelah mendengar penjelasanku, 'kan? Aku beli di toko belakang <em>mall</em> A lho, hehehe." Cu menutup penjelasannya sembari mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyuman puas. Yang benar-benar tertarik mulai membuat rencana untuk ke sana, sementara mereka yang tidak hanya menggelengkan kepala dan satu persatu pergi meninggalkan meja.</p><p>Enkidu sendiri hanya tertawa sebelum menghabiskan minumannya. Dia kemudian berdiri sembari merapikan rambut hijau panjangnya, "Ayo kita pulang, Gil." Ucapnya.</p><p>Beberapa saat Gil tidak langsung membalas dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "...Ya."</p><p>Gil memang sempat berpikir dia tidak akan mempedulikan cerita bodoh tentang parfum ajaib yang bisa membuat siapapun mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkannya. Lagipula, jika dilihat dari segi manapun, cara ini tidak bermoral dan kemungkinan terburuk dia akan memaksakan kehendak seseorang yang sangat tidak menginginkannya.</p><p>...Setidaknya sampai dia sadar dia telah berdiri di depan toko dan memegang kotak parfum yang sama.</p><p>"TERIMA KASIH TELAH BELANJA DI TOKO KAMI!"—adalah teriakan penjual yang membuat Gil tersadar dari pikirannya.</p><p>Kedua iris merah itu menatap <em>horror </em>kotak parfum yang bahkan terlihat jauh lebih mewah dan pastinya lebih mahal dari yang dibeli oleh Cu. Tangannya meremas erat kotak itu hingga rasanya ingin menghancurkannya walau gagal. Justru remasan tangan Gil membuat plastiknya terbuka dan kotak parfum itu bisa dibuka dengan mudah sekarang. Gil menatapnya sekali lagi sebelum menghela napas.</p><p>"Ya sudahlah," ucapnya pasrah dan kembali melihat hpnya. Masih ada waktu sebelum jam rapat divisi logistik dimulai. Jika tidak salah, Gil juga ingat pada jam segini wakilnya yang selalu sok sibuk itu sedang mendatangi rapat-rapat lainnya.</p><p>Memikirkan banyak pertimbangan di dalam kepalanya, akhirnya Gil mulai mengetikkan chat di dalam ruang grup itu. Gil mengatakan pada seluruh anggotanya kecuali sang wakil bahwa jam rapat akan dimajukan dan dia berjalan menuju ruangan sekarang. Selama perjalanan, Gil memastikan jumlah orang-orang yang membaca pesannya kurang satu orang. Demi keberhasilan rencana yang akan dia coba sekarang.</p><p>Akhirnya Gil sampai ruangan dan beberapa anggota yang sudah datang menatapnya kaget. Tentu saja tidak hanya wakilnya, para anggota juga sudah terbiasa dengan Gil yang hampir selalu absen di dalam rapat, terlepas mereka tetap melakukan hal-hal sesuai dengan izin ketua mereka tersebut. Memastikan mereka tidak bertanya terlalu jauh, Gil hanya memasang wajah ramahnya dan mulai menjelaskan rencananya beberapa bulan ke depan bersama divisi logistik.</p><p>Setelah penjelasan berakhir, Gil langsung mengusir mereka semua dengan dalih jangan terlalu lama di dalam gedung kampus karena sepertinya akan hujan. Mereka menurut dengan senang dan tidak menanyakan lebih jauh, meninggalkan Gil sendirian di dalam ruangan. Gil mengecek jamnya. Menghela napas lega karena tepat waktu dan dia bisa menunggu kedatangan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya masih belum sadar karena tidak ada chat lain yang datang.</p><p>Gil menoleh pada kotak parfum yang dia sembunyikan di dalam tasnya. Mengambilnya lalu membukanya dengan ragu, dia melihat botol yang berbentuk seperti gerbang kerajaan dengan warna merah, maskulin yang sangat seduktif. Gil mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu melihat sekelilingnya, setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, dia langsung menyemprotkan cairan itu ke sekujur tubuhnya.</p><p>Tangan Gil sempat bergetar dan detak jantungnya berdebar kaget saat dia mendengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat. Gil buru-buru menyembunyikan parfum feromon itu dan bersikap <em>cool </em>seolah dia sudah menunggu lama. Gil membuka buku yang tidak dia baca dengan serius saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu dibuka.</p><p>Artoria Pendragon muncul dengan ekspresi lelah yang sangat kentara di wajahnya. Dia menghela napas lalu langsung kaget begitu melihat Gil sendirian di dalam ruangan dimana mereka seharusnya rapat bersama anggota yang lain. Setelah saling bertukar kata, Gil menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang mencurigakan. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Artoria, menunggu dengan sabar bagaimana reaksi yang akan dia berikan setelah mencium wangi parfumnya.</p><p>Jika tidak berhasil, ingatkan dia menyewa orang-orang untuk menghajar Cu Chulainn nanti. Ya. Bisa-bisanya seorang Gilgamesh mempercayai kata-kata bodoh rakyat jelata seperti itu.</p><p>Hanya saja... ketika wajah Artoria mulai memerah dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, Gil tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'-nya nanti.</p><p>"Gil..."</p><p>Napas Artoria yang tidak pernah Gil sangka akan dia rasakan menyapu wajahnya, suara memohon yang memicu adrenalinnya sendiri sampai tidak bisa berdiri dengan tenang dan keringat keluar dari sisi wajahnya, bibir merah merekah yang ingin sekali maju untuk mencium bibirnya, dan remasan tangan yang membuat bajunya kusut.</p><p>"...Artoria."</p><p>Gilgamesh sadar sesuatu telah bangkit di dalam dirinya... seiring dengan tangannya yang merengkuh semakin erat tubuh ramping Artoria di pelukannya.</p><p>Dan siapa sangka... dia menyukai ini.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Hari-hari berlalu dan Artoria mendapat perubahan positif dan negatif di dalam hidupnya.</p><p>Positifnya, Gilgamesh sang ketua yang merepotkan itu mendadak rajin datang ke rapat. Tentu saja Artoria harus mengakui itu hal yang baik karena mengurangi sedikit bebannya sebagai wakil ketua yang tidak memiliki kuasa penuh. Apalagi sudah mulai ada kemajuan dalam laporan hingga mereka berdua dipuji oleh Da Vinci yang semakin antusias menantikan acara akhir tahun ini.</p><p>Negatifnya, Artoria semakin tidak kuat berlama-lama di dekat Gilgamesh karena bau sialan itu.</p><p>Tentu saja di awal Artoria sempat tidak menyadari wangi yang membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa tenang dan pikirannya tidak konsentrasi itu berasal dari Gil. Namun lama kelamaan menyadari bau itu selalu muncul setiap dia berada di dekat Gil—terutama saat hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan—membuat Artoria semakin yakin. Artoria akan membuat seribu alasan untuk memberinya jarak dengan Gil. Tapi, Gil juga akan membuat seribu satu alasan untuk membuat mereka terus dekat atau bahkan hanya berdua saja dalam waktu yang lama.</p><p>Jujur saja, ini mulai menyebalkan.</p><p>Tapi, Artoria masih keras kepala dan berusaha mengabaikan hal yang seharusnya tidak bisa mengganggu kinerjanya sebagai anak tunggal Pendragon yang dituntut selalu sempurna. Artoria mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan mengatur napasnya sembari membuka-tutup kerah bajunya untuk memberi udara masuk ke bagian dalam tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Dia tidak menyadari Gil yang duduk di sampingnya itu meliriknya sebelum kembali melihat ke arah buku saat Artoria juga melakukan hal yang sama.</p><p>Rasanya susah sekali untuk Gil tidak mendecih terlalu keras saat mereka sedang di dalam keheningan. Artoria yang mendengar itu menoleh dengan ekspresi bingungnya, "Ada apa?"</p><p>"Tidak ada." Balas Gil langsung dan dia membuang mukanya.</p><p>Dasar keras kepala.</p><p>Artoria menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Lagipula sikap Gil yang masih terlihat jengkel dan risih di dekatnya juga tidak banyak berubah. Artoria merasa dia harus tahu posisinya sebelum berpikir bahwa dirinya dan Gil sudah cukup dekat untuk disebut sebagai 'teman'.</p><p>Teman... ya.</p><p>"Selamat siang, <em>Senior!</em>"</p><p>Panggilan dari arah lain membuat Artoria dan Gilgamesh menoleh bersama. Kumpulan junior perempuan itu mengerubungi meja Gil dan memegang buku masing-masing. Artoria tidak mengenal mereka, jadi kemungkinan mereka adalah junior dari jurusan lain atau jurusan Gil sendiri.</p><p>"Aku yang kemarin menghubungimu sebagai perwakilan himpunan mahasiswa komunikasi untuk meminta saran presentasi sebelum kami tunjukkan ke dekan, kau ingat 'kan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka hati-hati.</p><p>Gil terlihat menatap mereka satu persatu sebelum kedua pupil matanya melebar, "Ah, jadi kau. Benar juga, aku hampir lupa," jawab Gil apa adanya, yang hanya dibalas oleh mereka dengan tawa kecil. Artoria memutar kedua bola matanya dan membuang muka, "baiklah, kalian bawa <em>file </em>presentasinya?" pinta Gil sembari membuka tangannya.</p><p>Perempuan yang sebelumnya berbicara itu mengangguk antusias dan memberikan <em>flashdisk </em>yang dia bawa. Mulai dari sini, mereka menunjukkan <em>file </em>yang harus dibuka lalu Gil membaca <em>slide-</em>nya satu persatu dalam diam. Kedua matanya menatap lurus dan serius pada layar laptop di depannya. Sesekali anak-anak perempuan itu menjelaskan bagian-bagian yang Gil tanya. Hingga presentasi telah berakhir dan Gil mulai mengeluarkan komentarnya.</p><p>"Kupikir ada beberapa <em>slide </em>yang harus kalian tambah dan kurangi," Gil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "ambil buku catatan kalian dan dengarkan baik-baik."</p><p>Mereka menuruti perkataan Gil dan melakukan sesuai yang diminta. Sampai sini tidak ada yang aneh, Artoria sendiri masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya tanpa mau menoleh ke samping. Suara-suara tawa mereka cukup berisik tapi masih dalam batas wajar. Memang ada hari-hari dimana bau Gil yang menyebalkan itu tidak pekat seperti sekarang, itulah alasan kenapa Artoria bisa bertahan cukup lama hari ini. Seharusnya Artoria dapat menghela napas lega karena bisa fokus dengan tugasnya sendiri.</p><p>Lalu... kenapa?</p><p>Kenapa rasanya justru hampir tiga kali jauh lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya?</p><p>Entah kenapa Artoria ingin mendengus napas keras, berdiri dari kursinya, lalu lari sejauh mungkin agar dia tidak bisa melihat semua ini.</p><p>Melihat... apa?</p><p>Artoria menyadari sesuatu dan semakin bingung. Dia meremas bajunya sendiri yang menutupi dadanya.</p><p>Apa yang tidak ingin dia lihat?</p><p>"Hahaha, <em>senior </em>bisa saja bercandanya!" tawa keras dari salah satu junior itu membuat Artoria tersentak. Dia melirik dengan ekspresi kesal meski tidak mengatakan apapun, "Tapi, <em>senior </em>Gil memang yang terbaik! Oh ya, kami akan mengadakan pesta minggu depan, kau akan datang, 'kan?"</p><p>Gil kehilangan senyumnya dan menyentuh dagunya untuk berpikir, "Minggu depan ya... aku harus melihat jadwalku dulu—"</p><p>"Oh, ayolah, Giiil~!"</p><p>Nada manja ini cukup membuat Artoria yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak peduli akhirnya merinding juga. Artoria bisa merasakan tenggorokannya mengeluarkan geraman kesal sebelum dia menoleh sepenuhnya secara reflek, kedua tangannya telah mengepal erat di bawah meja. Apalagi begitu suara-suara manja dari anak perempuan lain yang ikut menyusul, intinya membujuk Gil untuk memastikan kedatangannya pada pesta yang mereka maksud.</p><p>Ya, Artoria tidak peduli. Sungguh. Urusan orang lain bukan urusannya.</p><p>Dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli.</p><p>Tidak meskipun para perempuan itu mulai bergelayut manja pada lengan Gil dan mulai memeluk lehernya dari belakang—</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BRAK</strong> </em>
</p><p>Suara keras karena kursi yang jatuh ke belakang itu membuat Gil dan junior di sekelilingnya tersentak kaget. Mereka langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dimana Artoria telah berdiri sekarang dengan dua tangan mengepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Mereka semua menatap Artoria yang sedang susah payah mengatur napasnya seakan dia habis berlari itu dengan bingung.</p><p>"...Artoria?" panggil Gil bingung.</p><p>Artoria tersadar dari apapun yang baru saja menggelapkan matanya. Kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, kedua alisnya yang mengernyit mulai terlihat rusak. Artoria sedikit gelagapan saat dia berjalan mundur melewati kursinya sendiri yang masih terbaring tanpa dosa.</p><p>"Ma-Maaf."</p><p>Hanya satu kata yang akhirnya keluar dari balik bibirnya yang bergetar. Artoria langsung mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin sebelum dia berlari keluar pintu tanpa melihat ke belakang.</p><p>"Tunggu—HEI!" Gil hampir berniat untuk mengejar wakil ketuanya itu sampai dia sadar tidak bisa bergerak karena tangannya ditahan oleh sang junior yang menatapnya bingung.</p><p>"<em>Senior </em>Gil?" tanya mereka dengan lirih. Menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon seperti <em>puppies </em>yang tidak mau kehilangan induknya.</p><p>Gil membalas tatapan mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.</p><p>Artoria terus berlari sejauh yang dia bisa sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di balik gedung seberang. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok sebelum turun hingga bagian bawahnya menyentuh tanah. Artoria menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk kedua kakinya yang menekuk.</p><p>Aah, apa lagi sekarang?</p><p>Kenapa dia harus selalu terlihat memalukan di depan laki-laki itu?</p><p>"Aku benar-benar membencimu... Gil bodoh." Bisik Artoria pelan sembari memeluk kedua kakinya lebih erat.</p><p>Tidak.</p><p>Ada sesuatu yang lain... tapi Artoria tidak mengerti apa itu.</p><p>Menit demi menit hingga hampir satu jam berlalu dan Artoria masih di posisi yang sama. Dia terus memejamkan kedua matanya sampai akhirnya dia membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Artoria mendongakkan kepala lalu menarik napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya. Dia berusaha menenangkan hati sampai akhirnya dia kesal sendiri dengan tingkahnya beberapa waktu silam.</p><p>"<em>Get a grip, </em>Artoria Pendragon." Bisiknya, memberi dorongan pada dirinya sendiri. Artoria mendengus kasar lalu berdiri dari posisinya, "Laptopku masih di sana... huff... dasar bodoh." Gumamnya lagi sembari menutup mulutnya yang meredam teriakan kesal dengan tangannya.</p><p>Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Artoria berjalan melewati arah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia melangkah hati-hati dan memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya melihat dia yang sedang berantakan seperti ini. Hari sudah menuju sore jadi tidak aneh jika gedung kampus sudah mulai terasa sepi. Artoria tidak khawatir laptopnya tertinggal sendirian di dalam ruangan, dia telah percaya sepenuhnya pada keamanan tingkat tinggi di Universitas Fate. Kalaupun ruangan sudah dikunci, dia tinggal mencari petugas setiap gedung yang selalu memegang kuncinya.</p><p>Lagipula—"Semoga saja Gil sudah pulang."—adalah fokus utama pikiran Artoria sekarang di setiap langkahnya.</p><p>Dari kejauhan, Artoria bisa melihat pintu ruangan yang biasanya terbuka kini tertutup. Sedikit lega dengan kemungkinan bahwa ruangan itu sudah tidak digunakan oleh siapapun karena ada aturan tidak tertulis yang mengatakan pintu ruangan bebas wajib dibuka saat ada orang di dalamnya. Artoria tersenyum tipis lalu mempercepat langkahnya hingga dia mendorong pintu tersebut.</p><p>Senyumannya langsung hilang bersamaan dengan rambut pirangnya yang jatuh di sisi wajahnya. Kedua iris hijau <em>emerald </em>miliknya sedikit membulat saat pemuda yang terlihat menunggu dengan buku bacaan di tangannya itu menoleh ke arahnya.</p><p>Ekspresi Gil pun sempat kaget meski tidak lama, dia justru terlihat lega melihat Artoria yang datang sesuai harapannya. Dia langsung menutup bukunya dalam satu hentakan dan berjalan mendekat, "Akhirnya datang juga."</p><p>"Kau..." Artoria bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali menghangat. Dia berdehem pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya meskipun kakinya terus mundur melihat Gil yang terus maju, "...kenapa... belum pulang?" tanyanya canggung.</p><p>Artoria semakin panik saat dia menambah kecepatan langkahnya, Gil juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai akhirnya Artoria reflek mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada sebagai bentuk pertahanan ketika Gil menguncinya dengan pintu di belakang tubuhnya, "Aku sudah menduga kau akan kembali mengambil laptopmu. Kau juga tidak akan mau mendekat jika pintu dibiarkan terbuka, jadi maaf ya... aku sengaja."</p><p>Kata-kata ini membuat Artoria mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Gil yang telah menatapnya dengan kepala tertunduk karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Kedua alis Artoria bertaut sebelum dia melirik ke arah lain dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.</p><p>"...Begitu," kedua tangan Artoria mengepal erat dan bergetar, "jadi, sudah cukup 'kan? Bisakah aku membereskan laptopku dan pulang?"</p><p>Sebelum bau yang dia hafal kembali membuat tubuhnya jauh lebih tidak nyaman.</p><p>Gil membuka sedikit mulutnya sebelum menutupnya rapat, "Pulang? Kau sudah terlalu sering izin pulang cepat setiap kita ada rapat, nona Pendragon," panggilan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya membuat bibir Artoria sedikit terpisah, "tunggu sebentar lagi. Ini gara-gara kau pergi tidak jelas tanpa izin, aku jadi tidak sempat menjelaskannya padamu."</p><p>Artoria menunduk semakin dalam, "...Tidak bisakah kita lakukan besok?"</p><p>"Aku tidak mau hari liburku diganggu." Sinis Gil. Tidak ada jawaban lagi, membuat Gil mendengus tanpa menambah jarak di antara mereka sedikitpun.</p><p>Gilgamesh sedikit melembutkan tatapannya, hal yang biasa dia lakukan tanpa sadar setiap Artoria tidak melihat. Dia meletakkan tangannya di samping kepala Artoria, menyentuh permukaan pintu di belakang tubuh gadis itu. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sampai Gil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napasnya pelan.</p><p>"Jadi, kau sudah siap mendengarku sekarang, 'kan?"</p><p>Sempat tidak ada jawaban, namun akhirnya ada sedikit suara tidak koheren seperti tertutup sesuatu. Alis Gil mengernyit dalam.</p><p>"Hei, tatap aku saat menjawab," masih tidak ada jawaban yang bisa dia dengar dengan jelas. Gil mendengus dan meraih dagu Artoria untuk diangkatnya, "Artoria—"</p><p>Ucapan Gil terhenti ketika dia melihat ekspresi yang dia pikir tidak akan pernah dia lihat. Artoria dengan wajah kesal yang berusaha keras dia tahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat itu terasa begitu menyedihkan. Kedua mata Gil terbuka lebar dan mulutnya juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Setidaknya sampai dia menggertakkan giginya sendiri melihat Artoria yang berusaha menahan senggukannya.</p><p>Entah sejak kapan... suaranya kembali tercekat di dalam tenggorokannya.</p><p>"Ar...toria."</p><p>Suara seorang pengecut.</p><p>Tentu saja bagi Artoria yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan ekspresi memalukannya, kenyataan ini adalah suatu coretan terbesar pada harga dirinya. Bertahun-tahun dia belajar menjadi seorang gadis rajin dan bisa mengendalikan diri untuk menutupi segala kekurangannya. Bertahun-tahun dia berjuang demi menjadi penerus keluarga Pendragon yang bisa dibanggakan orang tuanya. Bertahun-tahun dia menatap lurus ke depan dengan logika dan menutup perasaannya.</p><p>Semua hancur... hanya dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak sengaja hadir dalam hidupnya.</p><p>Air mata Artoria akhirnya jatuh mengalir, "...Bagaimana? Apakah kau puas sekarang?" mengusap air matanya sekali dengan lengannya, Artoria menggertakkan giginya, "Bisa-bisanya aku jadi seperti ini karena baumu. Gil bodoh, menyebalkan, tanggung jawab! Sialan! Laki-laki brengsek!" teriak Artoria tiba-tiba, mengeluarkan seluruh makian yang selama ini tertahan.</p><p>Gil mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tidak pernah terpikir dia akan melihat Artoria yang berteriak padanya sembari berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Dia memang sempat kaget di awal, namun sadar tidak bisa begini terus. Gil mencoba menjulurkan tangannya, "Arto—"</p><p>"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, GIL BODOH!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>PLAK</strong> </em>
</p><p>Tangan Gil ditampar oleh Artoria dengan cepat. Gil tertegun dan menatap tangannya yang memperlihatkan bekas merah sebelum menatap Artoria yang telah membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi yang cukup berantakan. Bekas jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas, kedua alisnya bertaut menunjukkan kepedihan. Gil membuka sedikit mulutnya sebelum dia menatap kedua iris hijau di depannya dengan serius.</p><p>"...Apa itu benar-benar yang kau rasakan?"</p><p>Pertanyaan Gil membuat suara Artoria tercekat di tenggorokannya.</p><p>"Jika itu benar, maka aku akan pergi sekarang juga."</p><p>Kali ini Artoria terlihat kaget dan menahan napasnya. Dia baru mengeluarkannya perlahan saat bertanya, "Apa... maksudmu?"</p><p>"Sesuai kata-kataku," Gil masih menjawab dengan tenang kemudian menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya, "tidak ada artinya jika kau membenciku, 'kan? Aku harus pergi untuk kebaikan kita berdua." Lanjutnya jujur.</p><p>Ya. Tidak ada artinya.</p><p>Bahkan jika strategi parfum feromon ini gagal, Gil tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menarik kejujuran yang tersembunyi dalam di antara mereka.</p><p>"Kebaikan... kita berdua?"</p><p>Benar, 'kan?</p><p>Tapi—</p><p>Gil bisa merasakan bibir atas dan bawahnya terpisah saat menatap ekspresi sakit yang gagal disembunyikan Artoria. Suara petir menggelegar disusul hujan yang turun deras dari jendela ruangan mereka membuat suasana hening terasa semakin berat. Pertanyaan Artoria menggantung di udara dan Gil tidak terlihat akan menjawabnya. Menyadari ini bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai kembali tidak nyaman, Artoria sedikit menunduk dan mencoba mundur meski percuma.</p><p>Mungkin Artoria akan bicara lagi seandainya dia tidak merasakan tangan Gil menyentuh bahunya. Artoria menatap tangan di sampingnya itu sebelum dia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. Wajahnya semakin bingung ketika Gil mulai menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka.</p><p>"Gil—"</p><p>"Hei," tangan Gil mulai mendorong tubuh Artoria dan sedikit menekannya. Dia semakin menunduk lalu memiringkan kepalanya tanpa berhenti maju, "kau bisa menghindar jika memang tidak suka, 'kan?"</p><p>Setelah pertanyaan itu, Gil memberi jeda beberapa detik untuk melihat reaksi Artoria. Namun Artoria justru menutup bibirnya rapat dengan kedua mata yang juga ikut terpejam erat seperti menunggu sesuatu. Gil diam-diam menghela napas kemudian benar-benar maju dan menyentuh bibir gadis di depannya dengan bibirnya.</p><p>Tidak ada suara yang mengganggu selain hujan yang turun semakin ganas menghantam tembok hingga atap gedung. Gilgamesh hanya menekan bibir mereka pelan tanpa melakukan lebih. Walau akhirnya, dia mencoba memagut bibir Artoria yang membuat suara Artoria sedikit terpancing keluar. Tidak hanya itu, Gil membuka sedikit kedua matanya ketika dia merasakan dua tangan Artoria meraih bajunya dan meremasnya erat sampai kusut.</p><p>Merespon itu, Gil menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang punggung Artoria dan menekan tubuh mereka untuk lebih dekat dengan satu sama lain. Ciuman yang awalnya sekedar menempel itu mulai terasa saling menuntut. Gil dapat mendengar lenguhan Artoria yang teredam oleh ciumannya. Mengikuti instingnya, Gil mengusap air mata di wajah Artoria dan terus memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka sampai membutuhkan oksigen.</p><p>"Maaf, aku memang brengsek..."</p><p>Saat ciuman mereka terpisah, Gil meresapi wajah Artoria yang menatapnya kesal dengan dua alis yang ingin bertaut namun gagal. Walau begitu, ekspresi Artoria berubah ketika dia melihat senyuman lembut Gil yang pertama kalinya saat pemuda itu mengusap poni di wajahnya.</p><p>"...tapi, aku ingin melihat lebih banyak ekspresi di wajahmu."</p><p>Gil yang selama ini menjauhinya, Gil yang selama ini menatapnya sinis, dan Gil yang selama ini terlihat berusaha mengabaikannya.</p><p>Lalu sejak kapan... Gil menatapnya dengan hasrat yang terlihat jelas seperti ini?</p><p>Dalam posisi yang membingungkan seperti ini, Artoria tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kedua pipinya telah memerah sampai daun telinganya. Kepalanya semakin pusing dengan bau Gil yang menggodanya, namun di saat yang sama, dia tidak mau menghindar lagi.</p><p>Biasanya jawaban yang ada akan terbagi menjadi dua, jawaban dari hati dan logika. Artoria tahu dia harus memilih jawaban terbaik demi dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Hanya saja sekarang—</p><p>"Rumahku... dekat dari sini."</p><p>—Artoria sadar jawaban hati dan logikanya sama.</p><p>"Mau berteduh di sana sampai hujan reda?"</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Pada dasarnya, rumah Gilgamesh yang sekarang mereka kunjungi hanya salah satu rumah yang dikontrak untuk tempat singgah yang lebih dekat dari kampus. Dalam perjalanan mereka dimana Artoria memilih lebih banyak diam, Gil menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak pernah membawa siapapun ke sana. Jika ada urusan, Gil lebih memilih membawa mereka ke rumah utama yang sebenarnya memiliki fasilitas lebih lengkap namun juga menyimpan banyak alasan yang Gil siapkan jika dia ingin orang lain itu pergi dari rumahnya.</p><p>Dengan kata lain, Artoria Pendragon adalah orang pertama yang singgah pada tempat yang tadinya Gil siapkan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Entah apa yang harus Artoria rasakan mendengar fakta itu.</p><p>Suasana di antara mereka masih terasa hening dan berat di setiap langkah. Gil sendiri hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, walau yang bisa dia lihat akhirnya hanyalah pucuk kepala Artoria yang terus menunduk selama perjalanan mereka. Gil menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas dan tetap tenang sampai akhirnya mereka duduk bersebelahan, menyandar pada satu-satunya kasur di dalam kamar.</p><p>Masih ada jarak di antara mereka. Gil duduk dengan tangannya di atas kaki yang menekuk dan Artoria memeluk kedua kakinya. Mereka berdua saling melihat ke arah berlawanan, membiarkan suara hujan mengisi keheningan di dalam ruangan yang terasa semakin gelap. Artoria menarik napasnya lalu membuka mulutnya, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"</p><p>Tubuh Gil sempat menegang sebelum dia menoleh sedikit, "...Entahlah, menurutmu?"</p><p>"...Kupikir kau akan mengajak melakukan <em>sex.</em>"</p><p>Jika Gil sedang meminum sesuatu, dia yakin pasti akan tersedak dan batuk dengan keras sekarang. Walau pada akhirnya dia tetap batuk untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Gil berdehem pelan lalu tertawa kaku, "<em>To the point </em>sekali. Kupikir kau tidak akan mengatakannya." Ucap Gil apa adanya. Dia diam sebentar sampai bertanya lagi, "Jadi... kau pernah melakukannya?"</p><p>"Memangnya semudah itu aku mau melakukannya dengan siapa saja? Kau pikir aku perempuan macam apa?" sambar Artoria langsung dengan mata melotot ke arah Gil yang reflek mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat. Artoria menghela napasnya lalu memainkan ujung rambut dengan jarinya, "Tentu saja belum pernah... tapi aku sadar suatu hari akan berada di situasi ini jadi aku mempelajarinya. Hanya itu." Jawabnya dengan suara yang semakin pelan. Seolah dia mengakui telah mempelajari <em>sex </em>sebagai salah satu ilmu dasar dalam bertahan hidup.</p><p>Tidak sepenuhnya salah sih.</p><p>Gil tersenyum tipis dan tanpa sadar menghela napas lega, "...Oh." Sempat berpikir untuk menggoda Artoria lagi namun dia mengurungkan niatnya, "Baguslah, jadi kau sudah siap ya. Aku senang kau juga menantikannya."</p><p>"Haah!? Aku tidak—" Artoria buru-buru menjawab tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia bantah. Artoria membuang wajahnya yang memerah dan mendengus kesal. Tidak ada respon dari Gil membuat Artoria memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kau sendiri? Tentu saja ini bukan yang pertama, 'kan?" jari Artoria yang sempat berhenti kembali bergerak melilitkan rambut lalu melihat ke arah lain.</p><p>"Pertama kok." Melihat ekspresi Artoria yang tidak mempercayainya membuat Gil tertawa pelan, "Segitu meragukan kah? Aku sakit hati, nona."</p><p>Artoria tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa atas kata-kata Gil. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya, namun di saat yang sama tubuhnya juga sedikit lebih tenang karena merasa lega. Kedua tangan Artoria meremas kedua kakinya semakin erat. Gil melihat Artoria sebelum tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari posisinya.</p><p>Gil tidak mengatakan apapun tapi Artoria tetap menoleh, kedua matanya mengikuti gerakan Gil yang berjalan menuju lacinya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana.</p><p>"Kau tahu tentang parfum feromon?" tanya Gil tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Artoria tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan botol mewah di tangan Gil yang kemudian dibuka tutupnya, "Orang pintar sepertimu pasti mengerti apa fungsinya, 'kan?" tanya Gil sembari melirik ke arah Artoria lagi dengan seringai penuh arti kemudian menyemprotkan isi botol parfum itu sebanyak-banyaknya pada tubuhnya lalu ke segala penjuru ruangan.</p><p>Artoria masih belum sempat berpikir dan bingung melihat Gil menyemprotkan parfum yang terlihat mahal itu. Setidaknya sampai dia menyadari sesuatu dan wajahnya memucat sembari berusaha menutup hidungnya.</p><p>Bau ini.</p><p>Menggertakkan giginya, Artoria mendongak kesal, "Jadi, bau ini memang—" membuka-tutup mulutnya, Artoria akhirnya menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya lalu tangan yang lain mencoba menghilangkan bau di sekitarnya. Ingin marah namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tepat karena segala rasa di dalam emosinya bercampur aduk.</p><p>Sampai akhirnya Artoria benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.</p><p>"UKH... KAU BENAR-BENAR SENGAJA YA!?" teriaknya dan segera berdiri agar bisa melihat wajah Gil lebih dekat untuk memarahinya.</p><p>Gil hanya tertawa sembari meletakkan botol yang sudah setengah kosong itu di atas laci, "Tentu saja." Pandangan Gil melembut saat tangannya mengelus botol itu pelan kemudian menarik tangannya, "Kau bisa bilang aku frustasi." Bisiknya—tidak peduli Artoria mendengarnya atau tidak.</p><p>Kedua tangan Artoria mengepal erat sebelum kembali berteriak, "Apa kau tahu karena bau menyebalkan ini aku jadi—"</p><p>"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menarik perhatianmu."</p><p>Balasan Gil yang memotong perkataannya membuat suara Artoria tercekat. "Tidak tahu lagi? Haha, lucu sekali! Kau sendiri yang membuatku kesal lebih dulu karena tidak pernah mengerjakan tugasmu dari awal!"</p><p>"Justru karena itu. Jika aku melakukannya tanpa masalah, kau hanya akan menganggapku sama dengan para pendukungmu yang lain, 'kan? Aku tidak mau." Gil mendengus santai sembari membuka bajunya tanpa berhenti berbicara, "Aku ingin kau melihatku seorang. Melihatku berbeda. Aku tidak sama dengan para <em>mongrel </em>itu."</p><p>Artoria masih terlihat kesal bahkan meskipun Gil sudah telanjang dada di hadapannya, "Kau masih bilang begi—"</p><p>Mungkin memang Artoria akan berteriak lebih lama lagi.</p><p>Seandainya Gil tidak memegang kedua bahunya dan mencium bibirnya lebih dulu.</p><p>Kedua mata Artoria terbuka lebih lebar dan tangannya tidak sengaja memegang bahu Gil. Pria itu mendorong tubuhnya semakin ke belakang hingga betisnya menabrak sisi kasur. Artoria sempat tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sampai dia menyadari lidah Gil yang menyentuh bibirnya. Artoria tersentak kaget namun tidak bertahan lama karena Gil langsung memundurkan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum melihat Artoria yang mencoba mundur sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Tangan Gil di belakang punggung Artoria untuk menahan tubuh wanita itu agar tidak langsung jatuh.</p><p>"...Sudah bisa diam?" tidak ada balasan selain kedua alis Artoria yang mengernyit semakin dalam, untuk ke sekian kalinya Gil tertawa, "Padahal biasanya kau susah sekali membuka mulutmu, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi berisik sekali?" tanya Gil dengan nada mengejek.</p><p>Artoria masih enggan membalas dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Gil hanya menyeringai tipis lalu mendorong Artoria sampai terbaring di atas kasurnya sementara dia mengurungnya dari atas. Gil membuka mulutnya lalu kembali menangkap bibir Artoria, kali ini memasukkan lidahnya ke sana setelah Artoria membuka mulutnya sebagai izin. Tangan Gil mulai bergerak menyelip masuk ke balik kaos yang digunakan Artoria dan meraba perut rata hingga gundukan yang masih tertutup bra di sana dengan pelan.</p><p>Tubuh Artoria mengejang merasakan sentuhan asing pada tubuhnya. Dia bergerak tidak nyaman dan mencoba mendorong Gil meski tidak benar-benar serius melakukannya. Artoria hanya bisa menerima ciuman Gil yang bisa mendominasinya dengan mudah, tidak peduli seberapa kuat Artoria mencoba melawan.</p><p>Tangan Gil meraih bra Artoria lalu membuka pengaitnya setelah menemukannya. Mereka berdua saling bantu untuk membuka baju dan celana satu sama lain. Hanya saja Gil tidak sampai benar-benar melepaskan celananya, kedua tangan mereka terlanjur berhenti. Artoria bisa merasakan rambut pirangnya telah berantakan di atas bantal, dia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Mulutnya masih terbuka mengeluarkan uap panas dan dia meraskaan tatapan Gil yang mengagumi tubuh telanjangnya tanpa tertutup oleh sehelai benang sedikitpun.</p><p>Hanya saja seberapa kuat Artoria berusaha untuk tidak peduli, pada akhirnya kepalanya semakin terasa berat karena bau Gil semakin pekat. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai berteriak menginginkan sesuatu yang belum sepenuhnya Artoria mengerti. Artoria berbisik lemah, masih menunjukkan taring di setiap katanya, "Jangan... hanya melihat, bodoh." Dia mengintip sedikit dari balik punggung tangannya memperlihatkan kilatan marah pada iris hijau <em>emerald </em>itu membuat Gil tertegun.</p><p>Gadis yang selama ini hanya dia lihat dari jauh kini berada di bawah tubuhnya. Menyerahkan seluruh dirinya.</p><p>Hei, apakah ini mimpi?</p><p>Gil menelan ludahnya sekali sebelum berbisik, "...Maaf," dia turun untuk mencium bibir Artoria pelan, "aku boleh lanjut, 'kan?" tanyanya meski tangannya sendiri sudah kembali bergerak tanpa izin.</p><p>Artoria menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan saat tangan Gil mengenai sedikit <em>nipple </em>miliknya yang hampir menegang. Gil mendekatkan jari-jarinya pada bibir Artoria yang langsung membuka mulutnya. Kedua pipi Gil memerah saat Artoria tiba-tiba meraih dua jarinya dan menghisapnya pelan. Seolah dia paham apa yang akan Gil perbuat dengan dua sampai tiga jari itu. Dia sengaja menghisapnya hati-hati dan membiarkan waktu bergulir saat Gil memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.</p><p>"Sudah sampai sini..."</p><p>Artoria melepaskan jari-jari Gil dan memberinya jilatan terakhir sebelum dia menarik kepalanya. Gil memposisikan tangannya sehingga Artoria bisa menyandarkan kepala pada tangan yang terasa besar itu. Kedua mata Artoria juga tidak pernah sedikitpun teralihkan dari dua mata berwarna merah darah yang seakan bisa menusuknya kapan saja.</p><p>"...apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"</p><p>Dan Gil tahu dia bisa merasakan celananya semakin sempit.</p><p>Walau begitu, Gil tahu dia harus menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan tertawa pelan, "...Kau benar." Gil kembali mencium bibir Artoria. Cukup lama fokus pada ciuman itu hingga dia bisa merasakan tubuh Artoria bergerak. Tangan Artoria terangkat ragu dan mencoba menyentuh sisi tubuh Gil yang penuh dengan otot keras mengingat riwayatnya sebagai atlit pemanah.</p><p>Gil melepas ciuman mereka lalu meraih tangan Artoria di tubuhnya. Menyatukan dua tangan Artoria di atas kepalanya lalu menahannya di sana. Artoria kaget dan menatap seringai Gil dengan sedikit keringat mengalir di sisi wajah cantiknya.</p><p>"Selanjutnya serahkan saja padaku." Nada jahil Gil tidak bisa lepas dari telinga Artoria. Hanya saja tangan Gil yang lain mulai meraba tubuhnya itu membuat kedua pipi Artoria reflek memerah, "Aku tidak tega melihatmu terus berusaha, terima dan nikmati saja, nona."</p><p>Tentu saja kata-kata yang terdengar meremehkan ini membuat Artoria tidak terima, "A-Aku juga bisa—kyah!" sadar dia baru saja mengeluarkan suara yang sejak awal dia sembunyikan, Artoria kembali protes dengan panik, "G-Gil!?"</p><p>"Tenang, Artoria." Tanpa melihat Artoria, Gil menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium tulang belikat dan leher Artoria yang terus menelan ludahnya karena tegang, "Tubuhmu di bawah kendaliku sekarang." Ucap Gil saat sampai di dada Artoria dan menghisap ujungnya.</p><p>"Siapa yang—AH!" Artoria mulai berontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pria itu, "G-Gil lepaskan!" makin malu mendengar suaranya sendiri, Artoria bisa merasakan napasnya putus-putus terutama karena lidah Gil yang mengganggu bagian tubuhnya di bawah sana.</p><p>Gil melepaskan hisapannya sesaat hanya untuk mengatakan, "Keluarkan saja, aku ingin mendengarnya." Artoria kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya ngeri saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing masuk ke daerah privasinya. Dia segera sadar itu adalah jari-jari Gil yang sebelumnya dia hisap, "Haha kau sudah basah sekali di sini."</p><p>Mendengar komentar Gil tentu saja membuat kedua pipi Artoria memerah hingga telinganya, menahan marah dan malu. Dia menggertakkan giginya kesal dan tidak mau menjawab, menunjukkan protes diam pada pria di atasnya. Setidaknya sampai jari Gil menemukan titik yang membuat sekujur tubuh Artoria menegang dan reflek mengeluarkan suara desahannya yang tidak sempat dia tahan.</p><p>"Ah, i-itu—"</p><p>Kedua mata Artoria langsung terbelalak kaget dan berusaha menggeleng. Gil juga menyadari ini dan kembali menatap Artoria dalam saat dia mencoba lagi menyentuh titik yang sama. Tubuh Artoria kembali berjengit dan dia berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Namun gagal dan justru mendesah semakin keras.</p><p>Wajah Gil juga ikut memerah saat dia melihat ekspresi wanita itu. Ada perasaan dimana dia menyukai suara dan ekspresi Artoria sekarang. Dia kembali menggerakkan jarinya dan fokus di sana. Tangannya yang menahan kedua tangan Artoria mulai basah karena keringat sementara Gil menurunkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan dahi mereka. Saling beradu napas, Gil mengeratkan genggamannya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri sudah tidak sabar namun dia ingin mempersiapkan segalanya lebih sempurna sebagai kenangan pertama mereka.</p><p>"Artoria... apa kau tahu..."</p><p>Gil mengatur napasnya lalu mencium bibir Artoria lagi, menjalar ke telinga wanita itu dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam.</p><p>"...aku suka dengan wajah seriusmu..."</p><p>Artoria tersentak kaget dan tubuhnya melengkung. Tidak pernah mengira dalam hidupnya, telinganya sangat sensitif hingga memberi sengatan tidak biasa. Untuk menenangkan tubuh Artoria, tangan Gil kembali ke dada Artoria dan meremasnya.</p><p>"...aku suka dengan wajah sedihmu..."</p><p>Mulai membuka sedikit matanya, Artoria melirik Gil yang mulai mencium rahang kemudian lehernya dengan sangat lembut. Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah frustasi Gil hingga mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dengan dalam. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang.</p><p>"...aku suka dengan wajahmu bahagiamu..."</p><p>Gilgamesh membuka matanya dan berhenti bergerak saat kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu. Ujung hidung mereka saling menyentuh dengan mulut terbuka untuk mengatur napas.</p><p>"Aku suka... kamu."</p><p>Gil mengatakan itu dengan bisikan yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Kedua matanya setengah terpejam membuat siapapun akan mengira dia tidak sadar saat mengucapkannya. Pipi Artoria semakin merah dan kedua pupilnya mengecil sekilas. Namun sebelum dia sempat menanyakan apapun lagi, Gil kembali mencium bibirnya.</p><p>Di tengah ciuman yang saling memagut bibir ini, kedua alis Artoria dan Gil sama-sama mengernyit dalam. Mulai mengingat bagaimana selama ini hubungan mereka di luar dan bagaimana orang-orang menilai mereka hanya dengan melihat dari jauh. Apakah mereka memang saling membenci hingga tidak tahan dengan keberadaan satu sama lain? Ataukah ada alasan lain mengapa mereka saling membelakangi punggung dengan posisi seolah menahan agar sesuatu tidak melompat keluar dari tubuh mereka?</p><p>Sesuatu yang tidak tertahankan. Panas punggung masing-masing sangat mengganggu dan mereka menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menoleh lalu mencari tahu keberadaan satu sama lain. Menolak mengakui bahwa kedua mata mereka terus mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya adalah jawaban mudah untuk pria dan wanita pintar seperti mereka.</p><p>Pada akhirnya, baik Gilgamesh dan Artoria memang sama.</p><p>Kenapa... jujur itu susah sekali?</p><p>Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, kali ini tangan Gil melepas tangan artoria pelan. Turun menelusuri lengan kecil itu dan membantu tangannya yang lain untuk tetap memanjakan tubuh wanita di bawahnya. Tangan Artoria yang sudah bebas memeluk leher Gil di atasnya sebelum akhirnya turun dan menyentuh celana Gil dari luar, merasakan sesuatu yang keras di sana.</p><p>Ciuman mereka terlepas dan Gil menatap Artoria kaget. Artoria terlihat masih melawan rasa malunya sebelum bertany, "Apa ini tidak terasa sesak?"</p><p>Sekarang Gil yang wajahnya kembali merah dan terasa panas, setidaknya sampai dia mengangguk pelan. Dia membuka celananya dan menurunkannya, membiarkan Artoria melihat sampai dia penasaran kemudian mencoba menyentuh langsung. Ekspresinya terlihat kaget dengan kejantanan pria pertama dan juga akan menjadi yang terakhir dia pegang. Gil menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sentuhan Artoria.</p><p>Pria berambut pirang alami itu mulai memanggilnya pelan, "Ar...toria."</p><p>Suara Gil mulai serak dan terdengar kasar. Artoria menahan napasnya lalu menarik tangannya. Dia memegang bahu Gil sebelum mengangguk, menatap mata pria itu dalam.</p><p>"Jangan sampai... sakit." Bisik Artoria pelan. Gil mengatur napasnya sekali lagi sebelum mengangguk.</p><p>Akhirnya enggan membuang waktu lagi, Gil memposisikan dirinya untuk masuk. Pelan sekali, memastikan kepalanya sudah masuk lebih dulu. Gil bisa merasakan kuku-kuku Artoria mencakar tubuhnya setiap inci di dalam tubuhnya bertambah. Gil menutup mulutnya namun rahangnya mengeras. Dia mencakar sprei di bawahnya ketika langsung mendorong masuk seluruhnya ke dalam dengan cepat. Memastikan Artoria hanya merasakan sakit sekilas pada proses pertama ini.</p><p>Artoria menggertakkan giginya keras dan kukunya masuk lebih ke dalam pada punggung Gil yang bisa diraihnya. Gil akhirnya berhenti dan Artoria belum pernah merasa sepenuh ini. Mereka saling membiasakan diri satu sama lain dengan suara napas mereka menggema di dalam ruangan yang entah kenapa sekarang terasa sempit.</p><p>Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai Gil tertawa dan komentar, "Kau sempit sekali."</p><p>"Jangan... bicara."</p><p>Gil membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dan melihat Artoria yang mati-matian menahan bibirnya agar tetap tertutup rapat. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum menggoda Artoria dengan bergerak pelan sampai akhirnya Artoria kembali bersuara. Awalnya masih rintihan kecil dan Gil tahu dia masih belum bisa mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya. Sampai dia mencoba masuk lebih ke dalam.</p><p>"Ah!?"</p><p>Artoria tersentak kaget dan langsung menutup mulutnya setelah mendesah. Dia menatap Gil dengan pandangan bingung namun terselip permohonan di dalam sana. Kedua tangannya yang menutup mulutnya itu bergetar, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, kedua kakinya di sisi kanan-kiri Gil terlihat merapat dan bergetar. Gil menyadari reaksi ini dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dia meraih dua tangan Artoria dan menahan keduanya pasa sisi-sisi kepala Artoria pas dia mulai bergerak.</p><p>"Tunggu—Gil!?"</p><p>"Wajahmu saat malu seperti ini..."</p><p>Gil menjilat bibirnya sendiri tanpa berhenti bergerak. Kedua matanya fokus pada ekspresi Artoria di bawahnya yang tidak bisa lagi menutup mulutnya.</p><p>"...sangat menggairahkan."</p><p>"Di...am! Ah! Gil... GIL!" desahan Artoria semakin keras dan gerakan Gil bertambah kuat dengan dorongan yang semakin menuntut, "Kau—ah! Menye—hh—balkan!" teriaknya dan membalas remasan jari Gil pada sela-sela jari yang menahannya di atas kasur.</p><p>Gil menikmati ini. Ahh, ekspresi Artoria lain yang akhirnya dilihatnya. Dia akan menyukai ini, dia tidak akan pernah bosan, dia tidak akan melupakan momen ini dalam hdupnya. Gil semakin gencar menandai tubuh Artoria, menyebarkan warna merah di sekujur tubuh berkulit putih susu yang selama ini hanya tersembunyi pada kaos-kaos lengan panjang yang Artoria selalu gunakan.</p><p>Ya.</p><p>Ya.</p><p>Akhirnya.</p><p>Akhirnya... wanita ini menjadi miliknya.</p><p>Cakaran Artoria pada punggung tangannya semakin dalam namun Gil tidak peduli dan terus bergerak semakin cepat seiring dengan klimaks yang mendekat. Begitu ruang di dalamnya menyempit, Gil sadar Artoria akan mencapai klimaksnya lebih dulu lalu ingat mereka belum menggunakan pengaman. Menggertakkan giginya, dia menarik miliknya keluar dan mengenai sebagian tubuh Artoria dengan cairan putihnya. Kepalanya turun untuk menghisap tengkuk Artoria demi meredam desahannya sendiri sementara dia mendorong desahan Artoria semakin keras.</p><p>Gil harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menimpa tubuh Artoria yang lebih kecil darinya. Mereka berdua tetap diam selama mengatur napas. Dia memutuskan membiarkan Artoria istirahat dulu atau bahkan mulai berpikir mungkin hari ini cukup sampai sini, "Maaf, aku lupa mengenakan pengaman." Ucap Gil jujur saat dia pindah dengan berbaring di samping Artoria yang belum mengatakan apapun.</p><p>Gil mengira Artoria terlalu lelah untuk merespon sehingga dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia tidur menyamping dan memperhatikan Artoria yang masih membuka mulutnya untuk mengatur napas dengan kedua mata terpejam. Cukup lama keheningan di antara mereka, Gil bermaksud meraih tangan Artoria untuk dia genggam sampai tiba-tiba Artoria bangkit dan bertanya sembari mengusap cairan Gil di tubuhnya.</p><p>"Kau punya... pengaman?"</p><p>"...Eh? Ada di laciku—" Gil reflek menjawab dan melihat Artoria berusaha duduk dan meraih laci tanpa berdiri. Wanita itu mengambil satu bungkus yang tepat sebelum kembali ke Gil, "—Artoria?"</p><p>Wajah Artoria kali ini terlihat marah. Entah karena apa. Hanya saja Gil menelan ludahnya saat dia membaca arti mata Artoria yang seolah mengatakan dia belum puas dan ingin balas dendam. Artoria menggigit ujung plastik dan membuka bungkus pengaman itu dengan giginya. Tangannya meraih milik Gil yang sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya lemas dengan sedikit kasar hingga napas Gil reflek tercekat.</p><p>Tapi, ah...</p><p>Melihat Artoria yang masih telanjang dan menggigit kondom di mulutnya itu saja sudah cukup membuat Gil kembali tegang dengan cepat.</p><p>"Aku belum... kalah!"</p><p>"Kalah? Hah?"</p><p>Gil hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat Artoria mencoba duduk di atasnya. Tangannya dengan kikuk mencoba memasang pengaman pada milik Gil yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Bukan, dia sudah mengerti akan apa yang terjadi. Namun dia masih butuh waktu untuk melihat sisi lain dari Artoria yang masih belum tercatat di daftarnya.</p><p>Apakah ini pengaruh parfum feromonnya? Apa dia menggunakan terlalu banyak atau efeknya memang sekuat ini?</p><p>...Tidak. Bahkan Gil bisa menciumnya sendiri. Bau parfum feromon sudah hilang sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Bahkan rasanya tidak mungkin bisa fokus dengan bau parfum itu ketika mereka sudah mabuk dengan bau alami satu sama lain.</p><p>Yang sekarang terjadi adalah... <em>pure </em>keinginan mereka berdua sendiri.</p><p>Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Artoria mencium bibirnya lebih dulu. Tangan kecil Artoria mencari tangan Gil yang terbuka dan kembali mengaitkan kelima jari mereka. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Gil baru menyadari betapa halus tangan Artoria sebagaimana Artoria yang juga sadar betapa besar dan kuatnya tangan Gil yang sedikit lebih kasar dari tangannya.</p><p>Dari detik ini, Gilgamesh tahu dia tidak pernah salah.</p><p>Dia tidak pernah salah memilih pasangan hidup yang tepat untuknya.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>"Enkidu, apa kau melihat Gil?"</p><p>Pemuda berambut hijau panjang yang terlihat membawa tumpukan buku di atas kedua tangannya itu berhenti saat mendengar namanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Cu yang berjalan dengan ekspresi bingung sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya ada Arjuna, Emiya, hingga Ozymandias yang sepertinya hanya ikut-ikut saja karena bosan—terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya.</p><p>"Tidak, kenapa?"</p><p>"Hmm, kupikir kau yang paling dekat dengan Gil bisa tahu," jawab Cu langsung dengan sedikit nada kecewa tersembunyi di sana. Enkidu hanya tersenyum dengan arti, 'Maaf ya' namun Cu dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya, "ya sudah tidak apa-apa hahaha. Aku hanya bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengirimku pesan 'terima kasih' tanpa membalas saat aku bertanya alasannya. Aku jadi merinding, tidak lucu jika dia merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat lalu melibatkan namaku, 'kan!?"</p><p>Arjuna menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Karena itu aku bilang kau berlebihan, paling Gil hanya salah mengirim pesan ke kontakmu."</p><p>"Tapi, dia membaca pesanku yang lain! Kenapa dia tidak langsung membalas kalau memang hanya karena salah kirim pesan!?"</p><p>Emiya menimpali, "Mungkin dia lupa?"</p><p>"Rasanya ingatan Gil masih lebih baik dari anjing ini." Jawab Ozy sembari menunjuk Cu yang tidak terima.</p><p>"HEI!"</p><p>Memperhatikan percakapan mereka membuat Enkidu tertawa pelan. Dia meletakkan buku yang dibawa ke atas meja di sampingnya, "Gilgamesh jauh lebih kaku soal perasaannya dari perkiraan kalian. Kupikir dia memang benar-benar berterima kasih pada Cu tapi dia tidak mau menjelaskan alasannya karena malu." Jelas Enkidu, menyesuaikan dengan deskripsi orang-orang yang mengatakannya sebagai 'Ensiklopedia Gilgamesh Berjalan'.</p><p>"Gil? Malu?" tanya mereka semua berbarengan lalu melihat satu sama lain dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal perasaan... apa kalian tahu rumor tentang Gil belakangan ini?" tanya Arjuna sembari menjentikkan jarinya.</p><p>"Rumor?"</p><p>"Ah, yang katanya dia dan Artoria dari Jurusan Manajemen berpacaran?"</p><p>"Memangnya itu sudah terbukti benar?"</p><p>"Entahlah, keduanya sama-sama susah didekati untuk pertanyaan semacam ini."</p><p>"Lalu kenapa bisa sampai ada rumor itu?"</p><p>"...Karena mereka jadi lebih sering bersama sekarang?"</p><p>"Haah!? Masa' hanya karena itu? Bodoh sekali!" teriak Cu tidak terima dan menghela napas keras, "Lagipula, kalaupun itu benar, tidak ada hubungannya dengan berterima kasih padaku, 'kan? Lupakan—"</p><p>"Oh, tapi menurutku bisa saja ada hubungannya," potong Enkidu setelah kedua matanya terfokus pada sesuatu. Dia sempat melirik Cu dan kawan-kawan sebelum menunjuk ke arah yang sama dengan pandangannya, "aku sudah bilang Gil kaku dengan perasaannya, 'kan? Jika dia mengirim pesan 'terima kasih' pada Cu di saat yang sama dengan statusnya sekarang, mungkin ada suatu kaitan yang bisa dijelaskan."</p><p>Tidak ada yang mengerti maksud Enkidu sekarang, namun pada akhirnya mereka melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Enkidu. Dari sudut ini, mereka bisa melihat Artoria dan Gil yang lagi debat seperti biasa. Sudah bukan rahasia umum bagaimana ketua dua jurusan itu selalu berbeda pendapat dan memiliki sifat yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika berdua saja.</p><p>Hanya saja justru dengan sikap mereka yang seperti itu... ketika ada rumor bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus, hampir sebagian besar penduduk Universitas Fate tidak ada yang kaget.</p><p>Mereka terus memperhatikan Gil sampai pria berambut pirang itu menawarkan pegangan tangannya. Artoria terlihat kaget dan menoleh sekeliling mereka sebelum protes dengan muka memerah. Sepertinya tidak mau karena mereka masih di tempat umum. Cu tertawa puas melihat ini, kapan lagi bisa menyaksikan salah satu laki-laki terkenal di Universitas Fate itu ditolak mentah-mentah?</p><p>"Hahaha! Kasihan sekali—"</p><p>Hanya saja kata-katanya terputus begitu Gil yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak pergi itu ditahan oleh tangan Artoria yang menarik bagian belakang kaosnya. Artoria terlihat menunduk malu dan warna merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Cu dan juga teman-temannya yang lain tertegun melihat ekspresi Artoria yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Hanya Enkidu yang masih tersenyum tenang.</p><p>Satu pikiran sama hadir di dalam kepala mereka.</p><p>Sejak kapan Artoria Pendragon yang selalu serius itu kini terlihat manis?</p><p>...Setidaknya sampai mereka melihat Gil tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu berbalik tiba-tiba dan mencium bibir Artoria yang langsung memekik karena malu hingga seluruh wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.</p><p><em>Ah yeah</em>.</p><p>Masa muda memang menyenangkan.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I am the one you'll take to break this wall down.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>An overwhelming blaze that you can't outrun now</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I've already won but there's no arrival</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>When all is said and done</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The day is mine</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Jason Walsh (Art of Blade)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Keesokan harinya, Gil membuka hpnya dengan bingung. Cu Chulainn mengirimnya pesan dengan huruf kapital hingga dia bisa mendengar suara teriakan pria berambut biru tua cepak itu.</p><p>["TIDAK PERLU BERTERIMA KASIH, SENGAJA YA MAU MEMBUATKU IRI!? HIH!"]</p><p>Dan nomornya di-<em>block.</em></p><p>Hanya beberapa hari sih.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>FIN</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YEY SELESAAAI HAHAHAHA! #oi Sudah lama tidak menulis rate M straight so please bear with me, but surprisingly I still enjoy it HAHA! #heh</p><p>Special thanks for Frozen Fire! Terima kasih sudah mau komis dan sabar menunggu huhu, maafkan saya dan kesibukan yang semakin menumpuk ini :")) #peyuk (?) Anyway, kuharap semoga kamu dan para readers lain juga menyukai fic ini ehe. Semogafeels-nya kerasa, minim miss typo, dan kalian semua suka dengan fic ini ahahahaha, arigathanks~</p><p>Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>